Palackba zárt szerelem
by EttiHun
Summary: Két, egymástól messzemenően eltérő mentalitású ember kapcsolata csakis katasztrófához vezethet. Legalábbis a Roxfort morózus bájitalmestere egészen eddig ebben a hitben élt... A véleményeknek nagyon fogok örülni.
1. Chapter 1

_**Palackba zárt szerelem **_

_**1.**_

Az idő változik, csak megy, halad, nem törődik semmivel. A napok múlnak, a hetek telnek, a hónapok szaladnak. Hova tűnik az az idő, ami mögöttünk van? Ha előre nézünk, a jobb jövőt látjuk?

A Roxfort újra a régi pompájában tündökölt, romjaiból éledt újjá, akár egy főnixmadár. A folyosón újra számtalan diák zsibongott, a nagytermet megtöltötte az önfeledt beszélgetés és nevetés zaja. Az idő elszállt, már nem sok mindenkinek jutott eszébe a háború, a veszteségek. Az emberek újra keresni kezdték a jót a világban, hajszolták a boldogságot. A feledés lett mindenki kedvenc időtöltése. El kellett felejteni a kínt, a szenvedést, a halál érintését. El kellett engedni azt, akinek mennie kellett, és örülni azoknak, akik a világra jöttek helyettük.

Piton kiismerhetetlen arccal nézett végig az asztaloknál ülő diákokon, majd a kollégáira is pazarolt néhány másodpercet. Újak és régiek közösen teremtették meg a boldogabb jövőt a gyerekek számára. Ő, a maga részéről, továbbra sem vált szentimentálissá, nem töltötte el mérhetetlen megelégedettséggel, mikor sikeres vizsgákat tettek hetedéves diákjai, nem érzett szomorúságot év végén, mikor végleg megvált tőlük. Az idő változik, az emberek is változnak, de ő nem. Vagy mégsem?

Három székkel mellette ott ült Harry Potter, a sötét varázslatok kivédése professzor. Piton eleinte nem támogatta az ötletet, hogy _A Kis Túlélőt_ felvegyék a tanári karba, de Minerva hajthatatlan volt. A Bájitalok Mestere nem tudta megbocsátani a mindig kócos hajú férfinak, hogy elárulta őt a világ előtt. Bár Harry akkor még nem sejtette, hogy a férfi életben maradt, nem volt mentsége arra, amit tett. Az egyetlen, amit mondani tudott, hogy jó érzés volt Voldemort képébe vágni az igazságot. Pitonnak ez nem volt elég, de McGalagony úgy döntött, nem törődik a két férfi viszályával.  
Végül a döntése igazolta. Potter több, mint jó tanár volt, remekül végezte a dolgát. Gyermeteg szertelensége nem tűnt el nyom nélkül, de bizonyítottan rátermett volt a feladatra. Végigharcolt egy háborút – nem is akárhogyan –, és bár állítása szerint leginkább a szerencse volt az ő fegyvere, azért a pálcát sem forgatta rosszul. Az óráit legendák övezték, a diákok szerettek bejárni a terembe. Ez olyasmi volt, amit Piton nem mondhatott el a saját tanóráiról, de nem bánta. Bár megkaphatta volna Potter posztját, már nem akarta. Képtelen lett volna újból hűtlen lenni szeretett üstjeihez, lombikjaihoz. Ő köszönte szépen, a maga részéről jól megvolt a sötét, hűvös pincében, ahova tartozott.

Potter mellett ott ült az egyik legjobb barátja, Hermione Granger. Bathsheda Babbling, a korábbi rúnaismeret professzor nem sokáig maradt az iskolában a háború után, az ő helyét Hermione vette át, miután elvégezte az egyetemet. A lány imádott tanítani, soha nem gondolt rá, hogy visszatér majd a Roxfortba, de élete egyik legjobb döntésének tartotta, hogy mégis így tett. Hermione is népszerű volt a diákjai körében, bár igen sokat követelt tőlük, a kedvessége feledtette a tanulókkal a rájuk sózott tömérdek házi feladatot, amit hévégére osztott ki nekik. Határozott elképzelése volt a tanításról, és azt akarta, hogy az ő óráján a gyerekek előtt feltáruljon a világ, megvilágosodjon az ismeretlen, az ősi nyelv érthetővé váljon.

A Roxfortban töltött második évében történt, hogy Perselus felkérte, hogy segítsen neki a kutatásaiban. Hermione nem sejtette, hogy ebben McGalagony professzor keze is benne volt, aki úgy érezte, hogy ők ketten jól meg fogják érteni egymást. Piton nem ismerte el, de valóban szüksége volt valakire, és nem csak a kutatásai miatt. Mióta Albus elment, újra egyedül volt. Minerva ugyan igyekezett pótolni a hiányt, de az mégsem volt olyan, mint régen.

Hermione, némi gondolkozás után engedve a csábításnak, hogy egy olyan nagy tudású ember, mint Perselus Piton asszisztense lehet egy esetleges világmegváltó felfedezése során, elfogadta az ajánlatot, dacára annak, hogy a férfi már a legelején nem túl kellemes modorban a tudtára adta az együttműködésük főbb szabályait. Először csak könnyebb munkákat bízott rá a lányra, de Hermione hamar bebizonyította, hogy sokkal többet ér annál, mintsem hogy csak a férfi keze alá dolgozzon.

Pitont eleinte nagyon irritálta a lány folyamatos okoskodása, a szűnni nem akaró kíváncsisága, az a megállíthatatlan bizonyítási vágy, ami hajtotta. Zavarta, hogy annyit beszél és kérdez, hogy állandóan a száját harapdálja, ha koncentrál, hogy nem tudja rendesen összefogni a haját, és így mindig a szemébe lóg. Egyszóval, nem kedvelte különösebben Grangert.  
Ám az együtt töltött eredményes munka láttán kezdett más szemmel nézni rá, és ebben nagy segítségére volt az idő. Perselus megtanulta értékelni a lány által nyújtott megfizethetetlen segítséget. A korábbi ellenszenv lassan elhomályosult, és a helyébe lépett egy kissé talán túl formális kollegiális viszony.  
Az idő újfent változást hozott, és most, hogy már lassan három éve dolgoztak együtt, azt mondhatta, hogy az övé egy igazán nagy kincs: Hermione barátsága.

Perselust meglepte a lány tájékozottsága, a kedvessége, a nyílt őszintesége. Mindig is tudta róla, hogy meglehetősen intelligens – ahogy Dumbledore mondta, ő a Roxfort legokosabb diákja –, és idővel azt is megtanulta kezelni, hogyan viselje el az állandó kíváncsiskodást.  
Már nem zavarta a sok feltett kérdés, és meglehetősen szórakoztatónak tartotta, hogy Granger sűrű pislogásba kezd, ha valami olyan dolgot mond neki, amit még soha nem hallott azelőtt. Az így megszerzett tudást nagy becsben tartotta, és ez meglehetősen imponált a férfinak.

Perselus most irigykedve figyelte Pottert az asztalnál. Legszívesebben beleszúrta volna a villáját a másik férfi kézfejébe ott, ahol egy másodperce még Hermione finom kis keze simított végig. Hogy mikor érezte először azt, hogy már nem csupán barátságot szeretne Hermionétól? Ezt nem tudta megmondani, de tudta, hogy a lány szerelme soha nem lesz az övé. Ez olyasmi volt, amit annak idején Lilytől is remélt, de tőle sem kapott meg.

SS/HG

Minerva élvezte a szobája csöndjét, az egykori igazgatók megnyugtató hortyogását, az óra ütemes kattogását. Vendéget várt, mint minden péntek este. Ez volt a hete fénypontja, noha ezt soha senkinek nem árulta volna el.  
Perselus undorodva mondta ki a jelszót a kőszörny előtt állva, ami az igazgatói irodába vezető csigalépcsőt takarta el. Minerva szentimentális lojalitásának köszönhetően mindig valami Dumbledore-ra jellemző bugyutaságot talált ki.

– Jó estét, Perselus, pontos vagy, mint mindig – bólintott felé az igazgatónő, és leemelte az asztalán lévő tálcáról az egyik kristálypoharat. – Tisztán iszod, ugye?  
– Drága Minerva, minden alkalommal megkérdezed, és én mindig ugyanazt felelem – ült le vele szemben a férfi. – A skót whiskyt szégyen és gyalázat bármivel is keverni! De ezt te nagyon jól tudod.

McGalagony egyetértően bólintott, majd a kezébe vette a másik poharat is, és magának is töltött, valamivel több, mint egy ujjnyi aranylóan csillogó italt.

– Ez az év legjobb szakasza – jegyezte meg a nő. – A diákok holnap elhagyják az iskolát, és mi végre megkapjuk a jól megérdemelt pihenésünket. Ebben az évben sem tervezed elhagyni az iskola falait?  
– Egy fontos kutatás kellős közepén tartok – felelte a férfi, és a szájához emelte a poharát. – Te talán készülsz valahova? – kérdezte reménykedve.

Kedvelte a nőt, hogyne kedvelte volna. Minerva volt azon kevesek egyike, akik Dumbledore levelének elolvasása után soha többé nem kérdőjelezték meg a hűségét. Nem is volt kérdés számára, hogy visszaveszi őt az iskolába, noha ezzel alaposan magára haragította a közvéleményt. Minerva sosem tulajdonított különösebb figyelmet mások véleményének. Az ő munkáját is érte éppen elég kritika, de ő sem kívánta kommentálni azokat a leveleket, amikben azt ecsetelik, hogy az ő korában már inkább a verandán kéne üldögélnie, teát szürcsölgetve, egy jó könyv társaságában.

– Szeretnél végre megszabadulni tőlem egy kis időre, nem igaz? – tudakolta mosolyogva.  
– Mi tagadás, szívesen venném, ha egy kicsit végre én is fellélegezhetnék – felelte a férfi oldalra billentett fejjel.  
– Talán csak nem terhedre voltam az év folyamán? – színlelt értetlenkedést a nő.  
– Meglehet, hogy zavar a kotnyeleskedésed és az a szűnni nem akaró erőszakosságod, hogy megreformáld a szociális életemet – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi. – De az is lehet, hogy valami más miatt örülnék…  
– Úgy tudom, idén Granger professzor is az iskolában marad, mit tudsz erről? – terelte másra a szót Minerva, nem törődve a burkolt sértegetéssel.  
– Egy fontos kutatás közepén tartunk, és mikor a kisasszony megtudta, hogy én maradok, úgy döntött, csatlakozik hozzám. – Piton igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha ebben nem lenne semmi különös. – Megjegyzem, imponáló az eltökéltsége.  
– Nagyon helyes, így végre lesz alkalmad elhívni vacsorázni – közölte a nő. – Mert ugye nem akarod az egész nyarat a munkaasztalod fölé görnyedve tölteni, mikor olyan társaságod van, mint Miss Granger?  
Piton prüszkölve köhögni kezdett. Egy jó adag whiskyt sikerült is a padlóra locsolnia, ahogy megpróbálta normalizálni a légzését.

Minerva már jó ideje sejtette, hogy a férfi gyengéd érzelmeket táplál Hermione iránt, és erről meg is bizonyosodott, amikor néhány hónappal ezelőtt Pitonnak szegezte a kérdést. A férfi zavart, tagadó magyarázata egyből elárulta őt. Perselus legnagyobb sajnálatára az igazgatónő szíves örömest ellátta kéretlen jó tanácsokkal az udvarlást illetően. Bár jó részük hasznavehetetlen volt – a bájitaltan professzor gyakorta meg is jegyezte, hogy bizonyára a múlt századból valóak, mikor még Minerva fiatal hölgy volt –, McGalagony nem tágított. Határozott elképzelése volt a férfi életéről, és semmiképpen sem gondolta úgy, hogy nincs beleszólási joga.

– Ugyan már, Perselus! Nem gondolod, hogy ideje lépned végre? Hermione azóta egyedül van, amióta kiderült arról a csapnivalóan ömlengős francia fajankóról, hogy a távkapcsolat szabályait egészen sajátosan értelmezi.  
– Miután én nem vájkálok előszeretettel mások magánéletében – nézett jelentőségteljesen a nőre –, nincs róla tudomásom, hogy mi a helyzet Miss Granger szerelmi életével.  
– Merlinre! – csapott az asztalra a boszorkány. – Mit kéreted itt magad, mint egy bálba induló szűzlány? Hermione már tizennégy hónapja, két hete, öt napja és… – Odapillantott a mellette lévő szekrény egyik polcára, hogy leolvassa az időt. – Nagyjából úgy hét órája szabad préda. Nem mintha annyira számolnám – motyogta kissé elpirulva.  
– Valóban úgy tűnik, hogy nem számolod – somolygott Piton.  
– Szóval, akkor még mit kéne tennem, hogy végre elhívd randevúzni? – tudakolta a boszorkány ádáz tekintettel.

Piton újratöltötte a saját és a nő poharát, miközben a választ fontolgatta. Legszívesebben azt mondta volna, hogy a nő semmit ne tegyen, de nem mondta ki. Ezt már számtalanszor közölte Minervával, ámbár minden alkalommal elmaradt a beleegyező bólintás, vagy legalább a jele annak, hogy tudomásul vette a kérését. Ő maga is sokat töprengett már rajta, miért nem hívja el a lányt valahová, de a válasz mindig ott állt készen. Félt!  
Az elutasítástól, attól, hogy nevetségessé teszi magát, hogy esetleg elrontja azt, amit már megkaphatott. Nem viselte volna el, ha a lány nem kíván a továbbiakban a barátja lenni, vagy együtt dolgozni vele. Ő, aki soha semmit nem kapott meg, csak küzdelmek árán, ő, aki olyan kevés dolgot mondhatott magáénak, nem fog önként és dalolva lemondani valamiről, ami ennyit jelent neki. Ha csak ennyi jutott, akkor meg kell elégednie vele, bármennyire is fájdalmas a lemondás valami többről, szebbről.

– Ha már ennyire benne vagy a számolásban, eléd tárnék néhány adatot én is. – Minerva homlokráncolva figyelte a férfit. – Hermione egy nagyon csinos, huszonhat éves fiatal nő, én pedig egy cseppet sem vonzó, negyvenöt éves bájitalmester – sorolta az érveket. – A valószínűsége annak, hogy a vonzalmam viszonzásra talál, nagyon csekély. Nem fogom magam nevetségessé tenni és megalázni azzal, hogy elhívom magammal valahová, amit ő majd teljes joggal, felháborodva visszautasít.  
– Szóval, szerinted Hermione csinos? – Minerva nem volt hajlandó figyelembe venni a mondat többi részét.  
– Tudod, hogy annak tartom! – morogta ingerülten a férfi. – Már hónapokkal ezelőtt kierőszakoltad, hogy hangosan is kimondjam!  
– Ilyet tettem volna? – A boszorkány színpadiasan a szívéhez kapott. – Egyébként meg az, ahogyan magadról vélekedsz, nevetséges. A koroddal példálózni pedig szintén nem állja meg a helyét. Nem vagy még vénember, a legszebb férfikorban vagy!  
– Te aztán értesz hozzá, hogy tarts kortes beszédet – gúnyolódott a férfi.  
– Perselus…  
– Ezer bocsánat, igazad van. – Piton olyan képet vágott, mintha meg volna róla győződve, hogy Minerva nem épelméjű. – Idefelé jövet is alig tudtam haladni, mert folyton-folyvást feltartott az a sok, kegyeimet kereső fiatal boszorkány! Kész csoda, hogy nem szaggatták le rólam a ruháimat.  
– Az irónia a fegyvered másokkal szemben – jegyezte meg a nő szórakozottan. – Nem mondanám, hogy lehengerlően jóképű vagy, de tagadhatatlanul van benned valami, ami vonzó, a sármod, a hangod, a megjelenésed, az a titokzatosság, ami körülvesz…  
– Talán inkább téged kéne vacsorázni vinnem – vigyorgott a férfi ördögien.  
– Biztos lehetsz benne, ha még abban a korban lennék, mikor érdekeltek a férfiak – mielőtt megjegyeznéd, ez nem a múlt században volt –, akkor ott kő kövön nem maradna. Már a hangod elegendő lenne ahhoz… – Minerva elhallgatott.  
– Mihez? – csapott le a félbehagyott mondatra Piton.  
– Hogy elcsábíts, de most nem rólam van szó! – mondta a boszorkány komoly ábrázattal. – Megvan minden adottságod ahhoz, hogy udvarolni kezdj Hermionénak, használd ki a kínálkozó lehetőséget!

SS/HG

Piton az elvarázsolt ablak előtt állt, és a kinti tájat nézte. Kezeit a háta mögött összekulcsolva, szálfa egyenes háttal várakozott, lopva a falon lévő órára nézve. Késik…

A nyári szünet első napja volt, a diákok már elhagyták a kastélyt, Minerva szintén két hetes utazásra indult, és gyakorlatilag minden a lehető legpompásabban alakult, kivéve, hogy Granger még mindig nem volt itt a laborban a megbeszélt időpontban.

_Talán meggondolta magát?_ – futott át a férfi agyán. Nem csodálkozna rajta, hiszen fiatal még ő ahhoz, hogy megvonja magától a nyár nyújtotta örömöket, amikor kedvére szórakozhat a barátaival.

Hermione szélsebesen szaladt végig a pincefolyosón, léptei nyomán visszhangzott a hely. Tudta, hogy már öt percet késett, és nagyon röstellte a dolgot. Ziláltan, levegőért kapkodva rontott be a laborba, hogy az ajtónak dőlve egy kicsit kifújhassa magát.

A férfi megpördült a sarkain, és morcosan méregette a lányt. Hermione kisöpörte rakoncátlan tincseit az arcából, leakasztotta a munkaköpenyét, és gyorsan magára kanyarította. Midőn igyekezett összefogni a haját, esetlen magyarázkodásba kezdett.

– Elnézést kérek a késésért, tudom, nem szereti a pontatlanságot – hadarta gombolkozás közben. – De Harry még tett egy utolsó kísérletet arra, hogy elcsábítson magával és a többiekkel együtt a görög tengerpartra nyaralni. Bevallom, nagyon kecsegtető volt az ajánlata a forró homokról, a hűvös vízről és a mámorító koktélokról, de én most szívesebben maradok itt.  
– Elfogadom a bocsánatkérését – felelte kurtán a férfi, eltitkolva a szívét melengető örömöt, amit a lány felbukkanása okozott, nem is beszélve arról, hogy inkább a zord, hűvös pincét választotta a felkínált szórakozás helyett.  
– Most, hogy már Harry elment, nem fog többé előfordulni, hogy kések, sőt, akár egészen késő estig is tudok maradni anélkül, hogy folyamatosan azt kéne magyaráznom neki, miért vagyok itt lent – mosolygott a lány.  
– Örvendetes, hogy ilyen készségesen áll a rendelkezésemre – közölte a férfi, majd odalépett a munkaasztalhoz. – Nem kell aggódnia, Miss Granger, rettentően ki fogom magát használni. – A férfi megjegyzése újabb mosolyt csalt elő a lányból.

A kutatás, amin dolgoztak, valóban nagyon érdekes volt. Hermione többször megkérdezte a férfit, hogy jutott hozzá az értékes bájitalrecept-tekercsekhez, de Piton mélyen hallgatott róla. Nem akarta beavatni a lányt, hiszen Granger szentül meg volt bizonyosodva róla, hogy a háború vége óta Piton olyan tiszta, akár a fehér galamb. De hogy is válhatott volna meg mardekáros mivoltától?  
Az igazság az volt, hogy egyik romániai látogatása során végre megtalálta azt a hírhedt varázslót, aki efféle holmikkal szokott üzletelni, de Piton bármennyit ajánlott neki az ősi rúnákkal írt pergamenekért, a másik varázsló nem akart kötélnek állni. Így a bájitalmester cselhez folyamodott, és egyik este jól leitatta, majd rávette egy kártyajátszmára. Tétnek a tekercsetek tették fel.

Ha sikerrel megfejtik a rúnák titkát – itt jött a képbe Hermione tudása –, és ügyesen kicserélik a már nem használatos hozzávalókat egy modernebb verzióra, akkor ők lehetnek az elsők, akik megfőzik a bájitalt, ami gyógyítani tudja a Cruciatus-átok utóhatásaitól szenvedőket.

Hermione nem szólt erről Neville-nek, mert nem akarta hiú reménnyel kecsegtetni a férfit. Piton szerint az ő szüleinek már lehet, hogy túl késő. Ők már több, mint húsz éve feküdtek a Szent Mungóban.  
Ha a főzet hatásosnak bizonyul, akkor egy kis kiegészítéssel más elmebaj is gyógyítható lesz vele. Az ezzel járó elismerés és hírnév minden eddiginél nagyobb összpontosításra sarkallta a férfit.

Hermione az asztallap fölé görnyedt, és próbálta megfejteni a számára ismeretlen rúnák jelentését. Sajnos a legtöbbjük olyan régi volt, hogy csak a könyvtár legeldugottabb könyveiben talált hozzájuk hasonlót, de ez sem vette el a kedvét a kutatástól. Mindig is szerette a kihívásokat.  
Piton a már megfejtett ábrákat tanulmányozta, és időnként kiegészítette a jegyzeteit néhány észrevétellel. Sajnos még korántsem voltak a kutatásnak abban a szakaszában, amikor már főzhetett volna.

Csendesen dolgoztak egymás mellett, időnként a másik felé pillantva. Perselus szerette ilyenkor figyelni a lányt. Minden mozdulatát magába szívta; ahogy a füle mögé tűri a haját, vagy ahogy összevonja a szemöldökét, ha valamit nem tudott elsőre kitalálni. Már azt is szerette, ahogy az ajkát harapdálja, ahogy a körmével kocogtatja a fogát, vagy ahogy az ujjaival dobol az asztalon.

A nagy munkában észre sem vették, hogy rájuk esteledett. Mikor Hermione ellépett az asztaltól, hogy kicsit kinyújtózzon, és kilesett az ablakon, látta, hogy az égen már ezernyi csillag ragyog. Nem volt szokatlan, hogy késő estig dolgoznak. Egy jó erős kávé mellett nem ismertek lehetetlent.

Piton engedett a lány unszolásának, és kinevezett egy kisebb üstöt kávéfőzési célokra. Hermione szerint gorombaság lett volna mindig mindennel a roxforti manókat ugráltatni.  
A lány odasétált az üsthöz, és vizet öntött bele. A férfi döbbenten figyelte, majd még idejében ugrott oda, mielőtt Hermione beleszórta volna a kávéport.

– Ezt hagyja inkább rám – kapta el Hermione kezét. – A múltkori kávénak csúfolt förtelme után nem ártott volna lenyelnem egy bezoár követ.  
– Ahogy gondolja – lépett arrébb a lány kissé sértődötten.  
– A konyhában véghezvitt merényletei nem mindennaposak, kisasszony – feddte meg a férfi félig sem komolyan, de Hermione még így is a szívére vette a dolgot. – Lassan veszélyességi pótlékot fogok követelni Minervától. – Piton észrevette a lány arcán átsuhanó szomorúságot, de nem tette szóvá.  
_Lehet, hogy ő is ezért hagyott el? Áh, nem szabad rá gondolnom!_ – korholta meg saját magát Hermione.

Harry is megmondta neki, hogy nem lett volna szabad egy percet sem áldoznia a francia férfira, nemhogy két egész évet, persze a lány akkor még nem adott neki igazat. Az egyetemi évei alatt Ginny és Luna előszeretettel játszották a kerítőnőt, és tucatnyi jóvágású, reményteljes, fiatal férfinak mutatták be. De egy-két találka után Hermione mindenkiben talált valami kivetnivalót, amiért nem jósolt további jövőt a kapcsolatuknak.  
Aztán jött Vincent. Vendégelőadó volt az egyetemén, és szinte az első pillanatban elvarázsolta a lányt. A szerelmi viszonyuk viharos volt és szenvedélyes. Hermione olyan dolgokat tett meg az ágyban a férfi kedvéért, mikre előtte még gondolni is csak elpirulva mert. Sajnos a pár hónapos boldogságot felváltotta a tépelődő szorongás, amikor a férfi visszatért a hazájába, bár a kapcsolatot nem szakították meg. Hermione négyszer utazott el hozzá, és Vincent is meglátogatta a lányt néhány alkalommal. Minden másnap írtak egymásnak, aztán a férfi egyéb teendőire hivatkozva egyre ritkábban írt. A levelek később már csak hetente, végül havonta érkeztek.  
Belevetette magát a kutatásokba, és az eredményességére hivatkozva visszautasította a lány hívásait, de azt sem akarta, hogy Hermione menjen el hozzá. Ő türelmesen várt, hogy a férfi végezzen a munkájával – állítása szerint már közel járt –, csak éppen arra nem számított, hogy Vincent a nagy kutatásban mást is találni fog. Az első pofont akkor kapta, mikor kiderült, hogy a férfi lefeküdt az asszisztensével. Hermione erőt vett magán – a férfi francia, nem tehet róla –, és megbocsátott neki, főleg, mert Vincent esküdözött, hogy kirúgja a gaz csábító nőt. De az első kilengést követte a második és a harmadik és még számtalan, amikről a lány nem is tudott, de már nem is akart.

Miután kidobta a férfit, elhatározta, hogy jó ideig nem akar senkivel sem találkozgatni. Ennek már több, mint egy éve. Azt mondják, a sebek begyógyulásához kétszer annyi idő kell, mint ameddig a kapcsolat tartott. Hermione merte remélni, hogy ez az állítás nem igaz, mert egyedül tölteni minden estét a szobája magányában korántsem volt olyan szórakoztató, mint azt először gondolni vélte.

– Parancsoljon, vigyázzon, forró – adta a kezébe a bögrét Piton.  
Hermione hálásan a férfira mosolygott, és megfújta a kávét, mielőtt belekortyolt volna. Határozottan jobb íze volt, mint annak, amit ő tudott készíteni.  
– Jutott már valamire azokkal? – intett a fejével a férfi a lány előtt heverő pergamenek felé.  
– Igen, de nem sokra – dohogta Hermione.  
– Ne legyen olyan türelmetlen, Miss Granger. Holnap is van nap – felelte a férfi, és belemosolygott a bögréjébe. – Ha minden olyan simán és gyorsan menne, akkor hol maradna az élvezet?  
– Élvezet? – vonta össze a szemöldökét a lány.  
– Maga nem szereti azt az érzést, mikor valami olyanra jön rá, amire maga előtt még senki? Amikor valami olyat fedez fel, amire élete végéig büszke lehet? – kérdezte Piton elnézve a lány mellett. – Az emberek elismerését nagyon nehéz megszerezni, de ha sikerül, akkor az fantasztikus érzés.  
– Azt hittem, nem érdekli mások véleménye – feleselt a lány mosolyogva.  
– Hazudtam magának – vonta meg a vállát a férfi. – De ha lehet, akkor ezt ne híresztelje!  
– Nem fogom, elraktározom magamnak ezt a kis titkot. Ki tudja, még jól jöhet…

SS/HG

Piton roppant mód élvezett minden percet, amit együtt tölthetett a lánnyal, annak ellenére, hogy időközben Minerva visszatért az iskolába, és a legváratlanabb pillanatokban nyitotta rájuk az ajtót. Ezt orvosolva Perselus több bűbájt helyezett el a pincefolyosón, hogy már jó előre tudja, ha az a minden lében kanál vénasszony a közelben ólálkodik.

McGalagony nem volt hajlandó tágítani az elképzelésétől, hogy őket Merlin is egymásnak teremtette, és minden egyes alkalmat megragadott, mikor Hermione tudtára hozhatta, hogy Perselus bizony roppant magányos. A legtöbb megjegyzést a hívatlan látogatásai alkalmával ejtette, mikor a férfi is jelen volt, nem egyszer paprikapirosra színezve ezzel az amúgy eléggé sápatag férfi arcbőrét.

Az sem segített, hogy Piton megfenyegette, hashajtót vagy egyéb finomságot fog csempészni az italába, ha sürgősen nem hagy fel a terrorizálásukkal. Minerva ügyködése meglehetősen szórakoztatta a lányt, de egyszersmind gondolkodóba is ejtette. Azt hitte, hogy Pitonnak van valakije. Nem mintha sokat töprengett volna ezen, de elképzelhetetlennek tartotta, hogy a férfi egyedül lenne. Neki is bizonyára megvoltak a szükségletei.

Egyik ilyen alkalommal, mikor Minerva hangosan ezt boncolgatta a lány bevonásával, Piton odacsapta a tintásüveget az asztalra, és felháborodottan nézett a kuncogó boszorkányokra.

– Igen, nekem is vannak bizonyos szükségleteim! – sziszegte a férfi. – Tőlem gazdag London összes bordélyháza! Végigdugtam az összes nőt, aki szembejött velem! Ezt akartátok hallani, ti kiéhezett hiénák? – morogta a férfi, és beviharzott a raktárba.  
Hermione megsemmisülve nézett a férfi után.  
– Ugyan, ne legyél már ilyen mimóza, Perselus! – kiáltott utána McGalagony, akinek ennél több kellett, hogy zavarba jöjjön.  
– Mimóza? – köpte undorodva a szót a férfi, mikor újra felbukkant. – Ha valamit, hát ezt egyáltalán nem mondhatod rám.  
– Akkor minek neveznél egy olyan embert, aki ennyire magára veszi, ha viccelnek vele? – cukkolta a boszorkány.  
– Kifelé a laboromból! – mutatott az ajtóra a férfi. – Most rögtön elmész innen, és nem is jössz vissza jó sokáig!

Hermione a háttérbe húzódott. Már számtalan alkalommal részese volt efféle vitáknak, de mindig megpróbált csendes szemlélő maradni.  
Minerva egy tapodtat sem mozdult, így Piton odarobogott hozzá, megfogta a karját, és cseppet sem gyengéd mozdulatokkal az ajtó felé vonszolta.

– Add át üdvözletem a hölgyeknek a bordélyházban! – dohogta Minerva gúnyosan.  
– Majd te átadod nekik, mikor felveszed a műszakodat ma éjjel! – vágta oda a férfi, és rácsapta az ajtót a felháborodott igazgatónőre.  
Hermione remegve támasztotta az asztalt. Nem félelmében remegett, hanem a visszafojtott nevetéstől rázkódott. A férfi a lehető legzordabb pillantásával jutalmazta, de ez sem segített. Hiába minden igyekezet, a nevetés pukkadozva tört fel belőle, és jó öt percig nem is tudott erőt venni magán, hogy abbahagyja.

– Ha már kiszórakozta magát, akkor akár vissza is térhet a munkájához – jegyezte meg ridegen a férfi.  
Már átkozta magát a kirohanása miatt. Most mit gondolhat róla ez a lány? Hogy is kérjen tőle randevút azok után, hogy állítása szerint több bordélyház vendége?  
– Igazán sajnálom, hogy az igazgatónő unszolására én is beleszálltam a játékba – mondta Hermione a férfi arcát kutatva.  
– Nekem van okom elnézést kérni a kirohanásom miatt – mondta Piton kezét ökölbe szorítva. – Ráadásul a fele sem volt igaz annak, amit mérgemben mondtam!  
Hermione nyelve hegyén volt a kérdés, de inkább nem feszítette tovább a húrt. Bár szívesen megtudta volna, melyik fele nem volt helytálló a férfi kijelentéseinek.  
– Én nem ítélkezem maga felett. Mindenkinek megvan a maga élete, és ha önnek megfelelnek azok a nők, én nem fogom felróni ezt magának. Egy jó kis ágytorna már nekem sem jönne rosszul.  
A férfi szeme elkerekedett egy pillanatra. Hermione még soha ezelőtt nem tett ilyen személyes jellegű megnyilvánulást, bár az is igaz, hogy ő sem avatta be eddig a szexuális élete részleteibe.  
– Nos, mondanám, hogy állok rendelkezésére, de azt hiszem, ez furcsán venné ki magát – felelte a férfi azon a fület gyönyörködtető bársonyos hangján.  
Hermione nem felelt erre semmit, csak lehajtotta a fejét, és az arca elé hulló tincsek takarásában mosolygott.

SS/HG

A nyár vége felé már egészen sok mindent megfejtettek az addig ismeretlen rúnahalmokból, ezért Piton egy kis pihenőt rendelt el maguknak, bár arra nem számított, hogy a lány szinte azonnal elhagyja a kastélyt, hogy a hétvégét a barátaival töltse. Nem hibáztatta ezért, nem mindenki szeret bezárva lenni a négy fal közé. De azért rosszulesett neki, hogy Hermione csak így faképnél hagyta.  
Minerva az utolsó összeszólalkozásuk óta tüntetően elfordította a fejét, ha csak találkozott vele, és ezt ő egy cseppet sem bánta.  
A szobája magányában üldögélt, egész délután olvasott és borozgatott. Kellemesebb kikapcsolódásra nem is vágyhatott volna. Este beleült egy kád ellazítóan forró vizébe, és megengedte magának azt a luxust, hogy némi relaxáló illóolajt csepegtessen a fürdővizéhez. Lebukott a víz alá, és addig lent maradt, míg el nem fogyott a levegője. Próbálta kikapcsolni a gondolatait, de egyre csak azon járt az esze, hogy vajon mit csinálhat most Hermione.  
Olyan bosszantóan megragadt benne az elképzelés, hogy esetleg éppen flörtöl valakivel, hogy az illóolaj hatását egyáltalán nem tudta élvezni. Mi lehet most rajta? Egy egyszerű nyári ruha, vagy talán valami merészebb? Ahogy a lány fedetlen vállainak, szép ívű nyakának a vonalait képzelte el, olyan valami történt vele, ami már jó ideje nem fordult elő.  
Káromkodva ugrott ki a kádból, de a jelenség ezzel nem szűnt meg. Maga köré csavart egy bolyhos, fehér törölközőt, de ettől csak még nyilvánvalóbbá vált a dolog. Dühösen, csattogó talppal vonult át a hálószobájába.  
Magára rángatta a pizsama alsóját, és legurított egy álomtalan álom bájitalt. Nem óhajtott még álmában is fantáziálgatni, már így is szégyellte magát. Bemászott az ágyába, és magára húzta a takarót, majd másnap délig fel sem kelt.

Hermione lebarnulva érkezett vissza a kastélyba. Nagyon jól érezte magát a hétvégén a barátaival, attól eltekintve, hogy Harry és Ron az ikrekkel kiegészülve folyamatosan ugratták Piton miatt. A lány nem törődött velük, ők nem ismerték Pitonnak azt az arcát, amit ő. Nem tudták, hogy a férfi mennyire okos, milyen kellemes a humora, már ha hajlandó megcsillogtatni magát.

Piton igyekezett magára erőltetni a közönyös arcát, nem akarta, hogy a lány lássa, mennyire örül a viszontlátásnak. Pedig valójában nagyon boldog volt. Kész kínszenvedés volt az utóbbi két nap.

– Jó napot, Piton professzor! – köszöntötte a férfit Hermione, mikor besétált a laborba.  
Felé fordulva látta, milyen szép színe lett a lánynak. Egy pillanatra elgondolkozott, hogy vajon mindenhol ilyen egyenletesen barna-e, mint a karján, de aztán elhessegette a zavaró gondolatot, mielőtt még megismétlődhetett volna a fürdőszobai fiaskó.  
– Jó napot, Miss Granger – biccentett. – Kellemesen telt a hétvégéje? – Igyekezett társalgó hangnemet erőltetni magára.  
– Fantasztikus volt, nagyon jót tett, hogy végre kimozdulhattam – felelte mosolyogva a lány. – Félre ne értsen, élvezem a munkát magával, de néha jó kimozdulni.  
– Megértem önt, nem kell szabadkoznia – mondta Perselus halványan elmosolyodva.  
– Ön hogy töltötte a hétvégét? – kíváncsiskodott Hermione.  
_Rólad fantáziáltam_ – mondta egy kis hang a férfi fejében.  
– A kastélyban maradtam.  
– Egyébként hírem van az ön számára – közölte a lány sejtelmesen.  
Piton levegője bent rekedt a tüdejében. _Kérlek, mondd, hogy nem találtál valakit magadnak. Mondd!_ – ordította némán, mozdulatlan szájjal.  
– Neville és Luna a hétvégén eljegyezték egymást! – szólalt meg a lány hirtelen. – Hát nem fantasztikus?  
Piton nyögve a falnak dőlt.  
– Nem gondoltam volna, hogy így szíven üti a hír – mondta Hermione, félreértve a férfi megkönnyebbült sóhaját. – Én a magam részéről nagyon örülök neki, noha ez csak még inkább előtérbe helyezi a saját magányosságom tényét.

_Magányos? Itt a bizonyíték, több nem is kell. Ideje, hogy Piton, a hódító színre lépjen. _

– Elnézést, nem akartam bizalmaskodni. Tudom, hogy barátok vagyunk, de nem szoktunk ilyenekről beszélni.  
_Eztán majd fogunk_ – mormolta Piton magában, de a lány csak a kiismerhetetlen, titokzatos pillantását láthatta.


	2. Chapter 2

_**2. **_

Az ősz beköszöntével Hermione teendői megint megsokasodtak, és egyre ritkábban tudott lejutni a pincébe, hogy részt vegyen a férfi kutatásában. A diákok szinte minden szabad percét lekötötték, és ha mégis volt egy kis ideje, akkor rögtön a könyvtárba rohant, hogy újabb rúnákkal foglalkozó könyveket keressen. Miután a Roxfortban fellelhető valamennyi kötetet átnézte, nem volt mit tennie, mint bagolypostáznia az ország összes régiségekkel foglalkozó könyvesboltjának, hogy újabb példányokat szerezhessen be. Mintha ez olyan könnyű lett volna. Megtalálni azt a könyvet, amit keresett, majdnem olyan lehetetlen volt, mint arra kérni Minervát, hogy lejtsen hastáncot a nagyteremben.  
Már olyan közel jártak a megoldáshoz, csupán egyetlen tekercs rejtett még titkokat, de Hermione akárhogy törte magát, nem tudta megfejteni.

Harry rosszallva figyelte a lány elszántságát, de hiába próbált meg vele beszélni, az soha nem vezetett célra. Pedig azt igazán nem lehetett rá mondani, hogy olyan típus lenne, aki könnyedén feladja. Naponta dörgölte a lány orra alá a nemtetszését.

– Teljesen megszállott lettél, nem veszed észre? – kérdezte fojtott hangon a könyvtár polcainak dőlve. – Rossz rád nézni! Ki kéne kapcsolódnod, hagyd már ezt a kutatást.  
– Akkor ne nézz rám, ha nem tetszem! – morogta vissza a lány egy könyvbe temetkezve.  
– Meddig akarod még ezt csinálni? Nem eszel rendesen, nem alszol eleget, és engem is teljesen elhanyagolsz – mérgelődött a férfi. – Pedig mikor elkezdtünk tanítani, még sülve-főve együtt voltunk, most meg alig látlak.  
Hermione csak megvonta a vállát. Tényleg rossz bőrben volt. Fogyott pár kilót, amióta újra megkezdődött a tanítás, és nagyon régen nem aludta ki magát rendesen, amit a szeme alatt húzódó sötét karikák is bizonyítottak. Az is tény volt, hogy a szociális élete már csak halvány utánzata volt a réginek.  
– Már nagyon közel vagyok – felelte a lány halkan.  
– Mihez? Hogy teljesen tönkretedd magad? – kiáltotta Harry.

A könyvtárosnő egy szempillantás alatt előttük termett, és a legszigorúbb pillantásával utasította őket rendre. Harry fintorogva bámult a távozó boszorkány után, meggyőződése volt, hogy igenis tud hoppanálni a kastélyon belül, azért ilyen gyors.

– Hermione, ez így nem mehet tovább – ült le a lánnyal szemben, és erőszakot alkalmazva kiragadta a könyvet a kezéből. – Ha nem leszel hajlandó lassítani, akkor beszélni fogok McGalagony professzorral.  
– Jó, menj csak – felelte a lány, és visszavette a könyvet. – Árulkodj, mint egy kisfiú…

A lány viselkedése Pitont is aggasztotta. Tudta, hogy ez részben az ő hibája is, hiszen nagy nyomás alatt tartotta, de el akarta kezdeni a bájitalfőzést. Viszont úgy látszott, a lányt jobban megviseli a dolog, mint kellene.  
Hermione egy pénteki napon a szokásos széken ült a laborban, és serényen írogatta az előtte heverő pergamentekercsre a már megfejtett rúnák jelentését, azonban volt egy rész, amivel sehogyan sem boldogult. Sokadjára futott neki a dolognak, de egyszerűen nem ment.

– A fenébe, a fenébe, a fenébe! – csapkodott ingerülten maga körül, majd az asztalra borult.  
– Miss Granger? – szólította meg Piton melléállva, de a lány csak nyöszörgött, és továbbra sem mozdult. – Hagyja abba munkát egy kis időre – kérte a lányt.  
– De nem tehetem – mondta sírós hangon Hermione, és ellökte magát az asztaltól. – Már csak ezt a kis részt kéne valahogy kisilabizálnom, de nem megy. – Egy kósza könnycsepp indult el a bal szeme sarkából. – Egyszerűen nem hiszem el, hogy miattam nem haladunk, pedig én próbálom, tényleg igyekszem…  
– Ne törődjön most ezzel – nyújtott felé egy zsebkendőt Piton. – Tudom, hogy mindent megtesz.  
– Hogy mondhatja ilyen könnyedén? – nézett rá vádlón a lány.  
– Egy terv kudarca után nincs jobb vigasz, mint azonnal új tervet készíteni* – vonta meg a férfi vállát.  
– Új tervet? – kérdezte Hermione letörten.  
– Na, jöjjön, ma már eleget gyötörte magát – húzta fel a lányt a székről.  
– Most el akar küldeni? – kérdezte ijedten Granger. – Mert én nekifuthatok újra…

Piton átható pillantása a torkára forrasztotta a további szavakat. A férfi még mindig fogta a kezét, és most sejtelmes mosollyal az ajkán elindult vele a labor falán lévő ajtóhoz. Hermione engedelmesen követte, bár sejtelme sem volt róla, hogy hova mennek. Még soha nem használta ezt az ajtót.  
Amint átlépték a küszöböt, egy szűk, sötét folyosóra értek, aminek a végén már látszott némi világosság. Piton maga előtt terelgette a lányt, egyenesen a nappalijába.

– Ez a lakosztálya? – torpant meg a lány, mire Piton nekiütközött a hátának.  
– Mire számított, hova viszem, egy viperákkal teli barlangba? – kérdezte szórakozottan a férfi, majd megragadta Hermione vállait, és a dívány felé kormányozta.  
Lenyomta a lányt a kanapéra, odalépett a kandallóhoz, és leszólt a konyhába. Míg a férfi a manókkal beszélt, Hermione lopva körülnézett. A szoba otthonos volt, nem túl hivalkodó, és korántsem látszott olyan ridegnek és barátságtalannak, mint a férfi irodája, ahol már járt pár alkalommal. A kandalló fölött egy tájkép lógott, a falakon megannyi polc futott körbe, roskadásig telepakolva értékesnek tűnő könyvekkel. Az étkezőasztal kicsi volt, csak két szék volt odatolva mellé. A férfi bizonyára nemigen fogad nagy társaságot az otthonában. A kanapéhuzat sötétzölden pompázott, ahogy a fotelek huzata is. Nem messze a kandallótól egy másik fotel állt, mellette egy hosszú állványon néhány félig leégett gyertyacsonk árválkodott. Hermione sejtése szerint a férfi ezt a helyet használta olvasáshoz. Próbálta elképzelni Pitont, amint ellazultan bort kortyolgat, és lustán lapozgat egy könyvet. Nem ment neki…

– Ugye szereti a vörösbort? – kérdezte a férfi, és felé nyújtott egy poharat. Hermione hálásan mosolyogva bólintott, majd a pohárért nyúlt, nem téve szóvá, hogy alig egy pillanattal ezelőtt gondolt a férfira.  
A pillanat tört részéig összeértek az ujjaik, és Piton jólesően megborzongott.  
– Igya meg, jót fog tenni – mondta, és helyet foglalt a lánnyal szemben az egyik fotelban.  
– Úgy beszél, mint Remus, csak ő csokit osztogatott nekünk. – Hermione belekortyolt az italába. A bor testes volt, de nagyon zamatos, már az első néhány korty után érezte, hogy egyre jobban ellazul. – Milyen tervet kéne készítenem?  
– Semmilyet, mert ez már az új terv – felelte a férfi összehúzott szemmel.  
– Úgy érti, a borozgatás lenne a kitűzött célom? – hökkent meg Hermione.  
– Ne akarjon mindig valami hasznosat csinálni, néha élvezze a pillanat varázsát. Igya meg a borát, dőljön hátra és lazítson. Most csak beszélgetni fogunk, ha nincs máshoz kedve…  
– Mihez lehetne még kedvem? – tudakolta gyanakvóan a lány.  
– Jaj, Miss Granger, miért gondolja rögtön azt, hogy le akarom támadni? – nevetett a férfi, és Hermione megállapította, hogy tetszik neki ez a mély, öblös nevetés. – Csak próbálom elterelni a figyelmét a kutatásról. Mit szólna egy parti sakkhoz?

A kezével a mellettük lévő kis asztalka felé intett, amin egy sakktábla pihent, egy már megkezdett játékkal. Hermionénak jólesett a férfi kedvessége, így rábólintott az ajánlatra. Piton letette a poharát a dohányzóasztalra, és odavitte a sakktáblát, majd elrendezte rajta a bábukat.

– Kivel játszott? – érdeklődött a lány lecsúszva a puha, fehér szőnyegre.  
– Magammal – felelte a férfi, a lány szemébe nézve. – Ennek az a nagy előnye, hogy mindig én nyerek. – Ez egy halvány mosolyt csalt a lány arcára. – Ön szokott játszani?  
– Régen játszottam Ronnal párszor, de leginkább csak figyeltem játék közben – felelte a lány, és újabb kortyot ivott a poharából.  
– Nos, akkor most megmutathatja, mit lesett el Mr. Weasleytől.  
– Rendben van, de jobb, ha ön kezd.

Piton két ujja közé fogott egy világos bábut, és megnyitotta a játékot. Hermione erősen koncentrált, próbálta felidézni Ron mozdulatait, hogy legalább ne legyen olyan esetlenül szerencsétlen. De a Bájitalok Mestere sokkal gyakorlottabb játékos volt, mint ő, így a harmadik vereség után feladta.

– Túl átlátszóak a lépései, már jó előre tudom, mit akar csinálni – jegyezte meg Piton, és újratöltötte az időközben kiürült poharaikat.  
– Nem vagyok valami nagy játékos, ugye? – mosolygott félénken a lány.  
– Az nem baj, ezt is meg lehet tanulni, szimplán logika az egész. – Piton magyarázni kezdett a lánynak.

Hermione nem is arra figyelt, amit a férfi mondott, hanem ahogyan mondta. Lágy, simogató hangon szólt hozzá, türelmes volt vele. Soha nem tapasztalta ezt diákkorában, mindig is meg volt róla győződve, hogy a férfi nem tanárnak való, de most úgy tűnt, tévedett. Ha Perselus nagyon akart, akkor bárkit rá tudott venni bármire.

Hermione megrázta magát, és feszült figyelemmel kísérte a férfi nyitólépését. Ő is előrelépett az egyik gyaloggal, majd várta, mit lép a férfi. Piton tanácsait követve kétszer is sakkot adott neki, ám a játszmát újfent nem ő nyerte.

– Látja, ez már sokkal összeszedettebb játék volt. – Hermione elnyomott egy ásítást, és egyetértőn bólintott. – Azt hiszem, ideje mennie, nem marasztalom tovább, már várja az ágya.  
– Igazán röstellem a dolgot – pirult el Hermione.  
– Ne szabadkozzon, már későre jár – nézett az órára.

Granger felállt, és az ajtóhoz sétált, a férfi követte. Felajánlotta neki, hogy használhatja a kandallóját is, úgy gyorsabb, de a lány nemet intett a fejével. Kicsit sétálni akart, a bor a fejébe szállt, egy kis friss levegő nem fog ártani lefekvés előtt. Piton belenyúlt a talárja zsebébe, és egy zöldes, iszapszerű folyadékkal teli fiolát nyújtott felé.

– A fejfájásra, ha esetleg gondja támadna holnap reggel – mondta, és belecsúsztatta a fiolát a lány nyitott tenyerébe.  
– Nagyon köszönöm.  
– Holnap ne siessen le a laborba, pihenje ki magát rendesen – szólt komolyan a férfi. – Nem szép látvány az a sok karika az ön csinos arcán.  
Hermionét váratlanul érte a bók, kicsit el is pirult, de nagyon jólesett neki a férfi gondoskodása.  
– Rendben van, megígérem, ágyban maradok – bólintott.  
– Délig a színét sem akarom látni! – morogta a férfi megjátszott szigorral. – Most menjen, jó éjt, Miss Granger. – Kinyitotta az ajtót a lány előtt, és egy gyengéd mozdulattal arra ösztökélte, hogy átlépje a küszöböt.  
Hermione kilépett a folyosóra, majd hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve megfordult.  
– Nagyon köszönöm az estét, tényleg nem gondoltam a tekercsekre – ismerte el mosolyogva.  
– Én köszönöm, hogy a társaságával színesítette az estémet – biccentett Piton. Azt már nem tette hozzá, hogy legszívesebben most rögtön visszahúzná a lányt, és nem is eresztené el holnap reggelig.  
– Megismételhetnénk valamikor – csúszott ki a lány száján, majd észbe kapva gyorsan elfordította a tekintetét a férfiról, és a padló kövezetét kezdte el tanulmányozni, mintha még soha nem látta volna ezelőtt.  
– Nagyon örülnék neki, Hermione – mondta a férfi az ajtófélfának dőlve.  
A lány fülég érő szájjal kapta fel a fejét. Most mondta ki a férfi először a nevét, és bár nem tudta megmagyarázni, miért, de jóleső bizsergés futott végig a testén.  
– De ha még sokáig akar itt ácsorogni, akkor ránk fog hajnalodni – morogta a férfi szórakozottan.  
– Megyek, már itt sem vagyok. Jó éjt, Perselus – vigyorgott, majd eliszkolt, mielőtt a férfi még mondhatott volna neki valami mást is.

SS/HG

A férfi kedvessége üdítően hatott a lányra. Eddig is nagyon szívesen volt a laborban, de a múlt éjszaka után valami megváltozott. Ha igazán merész akart lenni, akkor mondhatta volna, hogy mára barátokká váltak. A férfi munka közben beszélgetett vele zenéről, filmekről, könyvekről, csupa ártatlan témáról. A lány az évek múltán észrevette, hogy mérhetetlen és kiolthatatlan kíváncsisága már nem zavarja a másikat.  
Piton még soha nem volt vele ennyire figyelmes, ilyen – nem tudott rá jobb szót – emberi. Valami olyat fedezett fel a benne, ami igazán értékes volt, és tetszett neki.  
Az is furcsa volt, hogy a tanórái alatt is rá gondol. Régebben a rájuk váró kihívásra gondolt, most leginkább a bájitalmesterre. A jóleső borzongás mindig átfutott a testén, ha felidézte magában a hangot, ahogy aznap este kimondta az ő keresztnevét.  
Számított rá, hogy a következő találkozásnál Piton majd úgy tesz, mintha nem töltöttek volna el egy kellemes estét együtt. Azt várta, hogy a férfi visszahúzódó, távolságtartó lesz.

Piton élt a profizmussal, és amikor a munkáról volt szó, akkor ő a Merlin-díjas bájitalmester volt. De ha végre alkalma volt lazítani, akkor rögtön átváltozott valami, a lány számára igencsak csábító férfivá. Hermione nem is Hermione lett volna, ha nem döntötte volna el az ominózus borozós este után, hogy ő bizony megfejti, mi is alakul közöttük, ha ugyan alakul.

Minerva továbbra is figyelt, bár tüntetően hivatalos volt Pitonnal, azért még élénken érdekelte a szerelmi élete. Azonban a büszkesége nem engedte, hogy a továbbiakban Pitont faggassa, így a másik irányból közelítette meg a dolgot.  
Hermione soha nem hazudott még Minerva McGalagonynak, legalábbis nem komoly dolgokban. Mindig voltak kis szépítései, ha az igazgatónő nekiszegezett egy számára kényelmetlen kérdést.  
_Igen, a griffendélesek nagyon jól teljesítenek az órámon. Igen, nagyon jól vagyok. Persze, hogy rendesen alszom. Harry, ő most is éppen a folyosón van, és a diákokat felügyeli…_

De amikor Minerva tényleg olyat kérdezett, amire a legkevésbé sem felelhetett őszintén, akkor életében először szörnyen érezte magát a saját hazugsága miatt.

– …akkor minden rendben halad a laborban, ennek nagyon örülök – mosolygott McGalagony. – Úgy veszem észre, nagyon fontos magának ez a munka.  
– Így van, bár sok időmet köti le, azt hiszem, olyasmit csinálunk Perselusszal, ami majd megváltoztatja a világot.  
– Perselus? – vonta fel kérdőn a szemöldökét az idős boszorka. Hermione igyekezett nem elpirulni, mindenképpen meg akarta tartani annak látszatát, hogy ez a kis elszólás egy semmiség.  
– Egy ideje már egymás keresztnevén szólítjuk egymást – közölte a tőle telhető legmeggyőzőbben.  
– Vagy úgy – mosolygott titokzatosan a nő. – Örülök, hogy ilyen baráti a viszony önök között. Tudja, én nem szoktam beleszólni mások életébe…  
Hermione beharapta az ajkát, nehogy hangosan nevetni kezdjen.  
– De itt volt az ideje, hogy nyisson a férfiak felé. Úgy vélem, ideje lenne újra randevúznia.  
– Tessék? – Hermione úgy pislogott, akár egy bagoly.  
– Azt hiszem, már túl sok időt pazarolt arra, hogy a sebeit nyalogassa, kedvesem – mondta Minerva szárazon. – Legyen újra nő, hódítson meg valakit!

Hermione soha nem gondolta volna, hogy pont a felettese fogja az orra alá dörgölni, hogy mennyire besavanyodott. Való igaz, hogy nem találkozgatott senkivel sem már jó ideje, de hiszen minden szabad percét a laborban töltötte. Ő igenis nő, méghozzá nem is akármilyen. Minervának igaza van, vissza kell kapnia az életét.

SS/HG

Perselus kiismerhetetlen pillantást küldött a lány felé a pohara pereme fölött. Hermione maga sem tudta, mit keres már megint a bájitalmester szobájában, de megnyugtató volt a férfi közelsége, ellazító a hangja és a mosolya lehengerlő.

– Használhatnám a mosdót? – kérdezte félénken. – Túl sok bort ittam – magyarázkodott.  
– Csak nyugodtan, érezze otthon magát. – Hermionénak fogalma sem volt róla, Piton mennyire komolyan gondolja mindezt.

Amikor belépett a fürdőszobába, arra számított, hogy egy szűk, viszonylag egyszerű helyiséggel találja szemben magát. Ezzel szemben a férfi fürdőszobája majdhogynem királyi pompát árasztott a nagy arany lábakon álló káddal, az óriásai mosdókagylóval, a színes üvegekkel teli polcokkal és szekrényekkel.  
Még érezni lehetett Perselus illatát, bizonyára nem olyan régen használta a fürdőt. A levegő kissé párás volt, és az a férfias illat szinte körbeölelte őt. Bele lehet szeretni egy illatba? Hermione nem volt benne biztos, csak azt tudta, hogy szívesen beszívná az arcszeszének illatát egészen közelről is.  
– Minden rendben van odabent? – kopogtatott az ajtón Piton.  
Hermione rémülten fordult meg. Vajon mennyi ideje álldogálhat itt, azon mélázva, hogy milyen lenne belecsókolni Piton nyakába? Alaposan elpirult, majd kiszólt, hogy azonnal végez.  
– Már azt hittem, ott akar maradni örökre – jegyezte meg a férfi szórakozottan, mikor a lány visszaült mellé a díványra.  
– Önnek nagyon is marasztaló fürdője van, amit sosem gondoltam volna – ismerte el Hermione.  
– Inkább nem kérdezem meg, hogy mire számított. Hol is tartottunk, mielőtt kiment? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi.  
– Oh, igen, azt mondtam, ha a jövő héten talán megérkezik a könyvem, amit rendeltem, akkor nagy eséllyel meg fogom fejteni az utolsó néhány rúna rejtélyét is, és akkor már tovább tud haladni a főzéssel, illetve végre el tudja kezdeni.  
– Ez igazán örömteli hír – bólintott a férfi. – De hagyjuk most a munkát, arról a laborban is tudunk beszélni.  
Hermione ijedten nyelt egyet. Ha nem a munkáról, akkor miről beszéljenek?  
– Szeretném önt jobban megismerni, Hermione… Jobban, mint ahogy ismerem. Tudom a kedvenc ételét, a kedvenc könyvét, a kedvenc zeneszámát, de nem ismerem a vágyait és az álmait. – Piton pillantása szinte perzselte bőrét.  
_Lehetséges volna, hogy flörtöl velem?_ – futott át a lány agyán.

Vágyott arra a férfira, akit a múltkor ismert meg. A gondoskodó, kedves Perselusra.  
– Nekem nagyon egyszerű vágyaim és álmaim vannak – felelte Hermione szerényen mosolyogva. – De ön bizonyára sokkal színesebb egyéniség, miért nem mesél inkább maga?  
Piton elgondolkozva kortyolt bele a borába. Mit mondhatna ennek a lánynak, ami elég érdekes ahhoz, hogy elbűvölje?  
– Meséljen nekem az életéről… – bátorította Hermione.  
– Valóban hallani akarja, hogy ki vagyok, honnan jöttem, mit miért tettem? – kérdezte szkeptikusan a férfi. – Tudja, látott mindent.  
– Nem láttam mindent – erősködött a lány.  
– Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy tetszene magának, amit mondok.  
– Bízzon bennem. – Hermione kicsit közelebb húzódott, és megszorította a férfi kezét. – Nem fogom elítélni.

Piton vett egy mély levegőt, lehunyta a szemét, és összefonta a mellkasán a karját.  
– Sok mindent tud azokból az emlékekből, amiket Potterrel együtt látott… De bizonyára a hézagok érdeklik, amiket inkább meg sem mutattam. Azt tudja, honnan jöttem, mit tett az apám, hogyan vesztettem el Lilyt. A kérdése bizonyára az lenne, hogy ezek hogy sodortak arra a szintre, hogy halálfaló lettem.  
– Nem hiszem, hogy valaha érteni fogom az indokait, de el tudom fogadni őket…  
– Pedig nincs megfelelő indokom – vonta meg a vállát a férfi, és a lány felé fordult. A tekintete sötét volt és szomorú. – Hatalmat akartam, elismerést, tiszteletet. Olyan valaki akartam lenni, aki soha nem voltam, és soha nem is lettem. Bolondul hittem olyan eszmékben, amiknek nincs semmi értelme, és mindent feláldoztam volna, hogy megkapjak valamit, amire nem voltam érdemes.  
– Harry anyukája? – Hermione lehajtotta a fejét. Nem szabadna, hogy ez zavarja, nem szabadna, hogy ez a gondolat bántsa, mégis így volt.  
– Lily sosem akart az enyém lenni, és soha nem ígért nekem többet barátságnál. De én túl makacs voltam, nem akartam látni a nyilvánvalót, és nagyon sokáig hiába szerettem. – Érdekes volt, mennyire könnyeden beszél erről, holott nagyon meg kellett erőltetnie magát, hogy ne hangozzon szánalmasnak minden szava. Azt gondolta, hogyha letisztázza Hermionéval, hogy már nincs többé jelentősége a múltjának, akkor könnyebben hódíthatja meg.

Hermione szíve majd' kiugrott a helyéről. A férfi valóban múlt időben beszélne?

– Már nem… – Zavartan oldalra nézett. – Úgy értem, már nem szereti őt?  
– Nem, Hermione, nem szeretem, vagy legalábbis nem úgy, mint régen. Mikor azt hittem, meg fogok halni, rájöttem, hogy még nem is éltem, egy keresztet cipeltem magammal, és soha nem kaptam feloldozást.  
– Itt az ideje, hogy minden megváltozzon, hogy… Nem is tudom, tavasz legyen!  
– Hermione, ha nem tudnám, hogy milyen okos, akkor okvetlen közölném, hogy a tél következik – mormolta a férfi.  
– A szívében legyen tavasz – nevetett a lány. – Ma az igazgatónő azt mondta nekem, legyek újra nő.  
– Nekem nagyon is annak tűnik – felelte a férfi mély hangon, és elismerőn végigmustrálta a lányt.  
– Arra gondolt, szálljak újra nyeregbe, és randevúzzak.

Piton félrenyelte a bort, és ügyetlenül leöntötte az ingét. Szitkozódva pattant fel a díványról. Dühösen robogott be a fürdőbe, és lekapott a polcról egy precízen összehajtogatott törölközőt. Még hogy Minerva tanácsokat osztogat. Miért nem mondja rögtön, hogy a lány feküdjön le valakivel?  
Mindeközben Hermione az asztalon heverő szalvéták segítségével igyekezett felitatni a padlóra fröccsent bort. Nem igazán tudta hova tenni a férfi reakcióját, hiszen ő is olyan őszinte volt vele, így megnyílt neki. Nem gondolta, hogy az ő személyeskedése ennyire felzaklatja majd.

– Ne haragudjon, hogy ilyen személyeskedő voltam, én csak úgy gondoltam, hogy… – Nem is tudta, hogy gondolta.  
Piton kilépett a fürdőből, és lezseren az ajtófélfának dőlt.  
– Semmiért sem kell elnézést kérnie. – Megeresztett egy halvány mosolyt. – De óva intem attól, hogy Minervától kérjen tanácsokat. Ennél jóval józanabb gondolkodásúnak és okosabbnak hittem. Egy olyan boszorkány, mint ön, hogy hallgathat Minervára?  
– Nem kértem a tanácsát! – húzta ki magát a lány, és a hangjába vegyült némi sértődöttség. – Egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy megfogadom…  
– Pedig nekem nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy már döntött ez ügyben. – Piton azt kívánta, bár ne lenne igaza.  
– Miért fájna az magának, ha élni kezdenék végre? Csak maga kaphat újabb esélyeket? – Hermione arca egészen kipirosodott a dühtől.  
– Csak jól gondja meg, kinek adja oda magát – vágott vissza a férfi.  
– Azt hiszem, én most megyek, elfáradtam…

SS/HG

Piton csalódottan dőlt neki a lány mögött becsukódó ajtónak. Nem így tervezte az estét, nem így kellett volna végződnie. Egyre türelmetlenebb volt, egyre inkább akarta a lányt. Hogy hódítsa meg, ha közben Minerva ellene játszik?  
A szoba sarkába hajította a borfoltos törölközőt, amit még mindig a kezében szorongatott, és odament a kandalló elé. Véget vet ennek. Egy marék Hop-port szórt a kandallóba, majd beállt a zöld lángok közé, és jól érthetően kimondta az úti célját.

Minerva jókedvűen nevetgélt Madam Pomfrey és Bimba professzor társaságában egy pakli kártya fölött. Időnként megengedték maguknak azt a luxust, hogy női estet tartsanak, és azokról a férfiakról panaszkodjanak, akik már régen a feledésbe vesztek volna, ha ők nem köszörülik rajtuk a nyelvüket olyan nagy élvezettel.

Piton legzordabb ábrázatával lépett ki a felcsapó zöld lángok közül, és csupán egyetlen pillantása elég volt ahhoz, hogy a két vendég azonnal szedelőzködni kezdjen. Minerva ingerülten csapta le a kártyáit az asztalára, majd kérdőn, ám cseppet sem barátságosan a férfi felé fordult.

– Kedves, hogy benéztél, és elüldözted a barátnőimet – förmedt rá a férfira. – Alkalmasabb pillanatot nem is választhattál volna a feltűnéshez, Perselus.  
– Szóval az én kedvességemet és figyelmességemet hiányolod? – kérdezett vissza kihívón a férfi. – Netán azt vártad volna el, hogy udvariasan ideszólok, és megtudakolom, van-e időd a számomra?  
– Elvárható lett volna – morogta a nő. – Mit tehetek érted? Fontos iskolai ügy miatt zavarsz vörösbor-foltos ingedben? – Minerva alaposan végigmérte az időközben az asztala elé sétáló férfit.  
– Azt mondtad Hermionénak, hogy kezdjen el randevúzni? – A levegőt szinte vágni lehetett kettőjük között.  
– Nocsak, hát mégis velem akarod megtárgyalni a magánéleted? – McGalagony gúnyosan elhúzta a száját. – Azt hittem, a szajhás eset óta kiestem a pikszisedből…  
– Az életem nem kívánom veled megtárgyalni és megosztani, éppen ezért azt sem akarom, hogy beleszólj! – morogta Perselus villámló szemekkel. – Mit tegyek meg azért, hogy békén hagyj engem?  
– Egy kis megvesztegetés mindig jól jön. – Minerva huncutul kacsintott. – Egyébként nem szóltam bele az életedbe. Hermione életébe szóltam bele.  
– Az ugyanaz! – vicsorogta a férfi. – Te is jól tudod, hogy azon munkálkodok, hogy valahogy elcsábítsam, erre te szándékosan belepiszkálsz a dologba.  
– Már a csábítási szakaszban jársz? – kapott színpadiasan a szívéhez a nő. – Nem is tudtam. Mesélj, hogy megy?

Piton nem sokszor érzett indíttatást arra, hogy megüssön valakit, pláne nem egy nőt, de most szíve szerint felkapta volna azt az üveg konyakot az italos tálcáról, és jól fejbe vágta volna vele Minervát. Mit játszik itt mások életével? Ki hatalmazta fel rá, hogy beleszólhasson mindenbe? De leginkább az volt a kérdés, hogy honnan van ekkora hatalma felettük?

– Nem járok ott, és nem is fogok elérni oda, ha te bogarat ültetsz a fülébe! – dohogta a férfi, és kérés nélkül töltött magának egy kiadós adag italt.  
– Szolgáld ki magad – legyintett kegyesen a boszorkány. – Miért gondolod azt, hogy nekem akkora hatalmam van Miss Granger felett?  
– Te is tudod, hogy van, mindannyiunk fölött van, olyan, mintha eladtuk volna a lelkünket az ördögnek!  
– Micsoda hasonlat – méltatlankodott Minerva. – Ha el akarod csábítani a lányt, akkor én nem állok az utadba. De mindenképpen kellett valamit tennem azért, hogy végre a sarkadra állj!  
– Még el is várnád, hogy megköszönjem? – hitetlenkedett Piton. – Neked aztán van bőr a képeden.  
– Nem vastagabb, mint a tiéden! – vágott vissza Minerva. – Most pedig kifelé az irodámból, és ne is gyere vissza ide azzal vádolva, hogy tönkreteszem a nagy terveidet!  
Piton gyilkos pillantást lövellt a nő felé.  
– Figyelmeztetlek, Minerva, ha csak egyszer is az utamba állsz… – A mondatot nem fejezte be, már így is eleget mondott.

Kár, hogy nem látta az igazgatónő elégedett mosolyát, amikor hátat fordított neki, hogy kimenjen az ajtón. Minerva tudta, hogy mit csinál, igazi hazárdjátékos volt, és roppant ügyesen keverte a lapokat.

SS/HG

Meg lehet-e bocsátani valakinek olyasmiért, amivel nem is akart megbántani? Van-e jogunk haragudni egy rossz reakció miatt? Hermione tudta, hogy kislányos butaságra vall, ha továbbra is megjátssza a sértődöttet, amiért a férfi megmondta neki a véleményét.  
Hiszen pont ezt akarta, nem? Találni valakit, aki őszinte, nem csak játszik, aki valódi. De megrémítette a felismerés, hogy ő Pitonra gondol úgy, ahogy nem kéne.  
Ha akart is randevúzni, már régen elvetette az ötletet, mert rájött, hogy mással nem menne el sehova, csak vele.

Nem vidította fel a karácsonyi vakáció gondolata. Az sem töltötte el akkora örömmel, hogy végre teljes volt a tekercsek fordítása, és ők belevághattak az igazi munkába. Az utolsó együtt töltött estét nem követte másik, bár meglehet, hogy az ő hűvös viselkedése miatt nem hívta meg többet a férfi. Hiányolta azt a Perselust, aki lustán elnyúlt a díványon, és olyan nyílt tekintettel nézte őt.  
Néha az volt a benyomása, hogy a férfi tépelődik, fontolgatja, hogy újfent meginvitálja. De amikor Piton megszólalt, csak valami szakmai dologgal kapcsolatban kérte ki a véleményét.  
Elszállt volna a varázs? Elolvadt, mint a hó a gyér téli napsütésben?

Piton majd' megőrült az érzésektől, amik benne kavarogtak. Ott volt vele a lány, minden délután a laborban álltak, karnyújtásnyira egymástól. De ő mégsem mert már közeledni, nem merte leleplezni magát. Nem kellett volna olyan ingerülten reagálnia a lány ártatlan szavaira. Honnan tudhatta volna, hogy ő azért nem akarja, hogy randevúzni kezdjen, mert belehalt volna a féltékenységbe.  
Elviselni azt, hogy más fogja a kezét, más csókolja az ajkait, más valaki becézgeti… Lehetetlen volt.  
A birtoklás nagyon alattomos vágy. Azt hiszed, birtokolni valakit vagy valamit élvezettel, örömmel jár. De mi van akkor, ha te csak a reménytelenség birtokosa vagy?  
Tudta, mit akar, tudta, hogy érhetné el, de szüksége volt egy jelre. Kivárni azt, míg a lány megenyhül végre, egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt.

* Jean Paul Richter szavai


	3. Chapter 3

_**3. **_

_**Erotikus tartalom! **_

Mikor végre megérkezett a várva-várt könyv – benne a megoldás kulcsával –, a lány úgy érezte, hogy a mennyekben járt. Az örömét csak az tompította, hogy Pitonnal még mindig nem nagyon szóltak egymáshoz az ominózus letorkolás óta. Sokszor látta a férfin, hogy mondani akar neki valamit. Valamit, ami nem feltétlenül a munkáról, bájitalokról szól, de aztán bizonytalanul elhallgatott és megrázta a fejét. Hermione tudta, hogy neki kéne nyitnia felé, hiszen a férfi tényleg nem akart semmi rosszat azzal, hogy közölte, nem kéne Minervára hallgatnia.  
De akkor ott igenis sértő volt, hogy – bár nem szó szerint – ostobának titulálta. Ha nem ismerte volna Pitont, azt gondolta volna, hogy féltékeny. Nem sok időbe telt, mire beismerte magának, hogy valójában remélte, hogy féltékeny.

– Nagyon csinos ma, ezt a ruhát még nem láttam magán – jegyezte meg egy novemberi napon a férfi, szinte csak egy másodpercre pillantva fel az előtte heverő jegyzetekből.  
Hermione halványan elmosolyodott. Itt van az a bizonyos békejobb, ideje, hogy elfogadja végre.  
– Nagyon kedves, hogy így gondolja, Perselus. – Szinte biztosra vette, hogy a férfi azonnal felé fog fordulni, amint meghallja a szájából a nevét. – Igazán nem lehet okom panaszra. Mindig kapok valami szép bókot, mikor a laborban vagyok.  
Piton lassan letette a pennát, és komótosan karba fonta maga előtt a kezét. Ha most csak gúnyolódik vele a lány, akkor örökre felhagyott azzal az esztelen elképzeléssel, hogy udvarol neki. De Hermione csak állt előtte az asztal másik oldalán, és töretlenül mosolygott.  
– Tessék, mondja csak – legyintett nagy kegyesen a lány. – Tudom, hogy akarja…  
– A jóravaló Miss Granger úgy döntött, potom egy hónapnyi duzzogás után, hogy végre hajlandó velem szóba állni? Azt hittem, hogy minimum az év végéig némasági fogadalmat tett.  
– Senki nem mondhatja, hogy könnyedén kapható lennék – nevetett a lány, és Piton vele együtt mosolygott.  
– Megjegyzem, minden elismerésem az öné, minek után képes volt lakatot tenni a szájára, és nem kotyogott folyamatosan. Igazán üdítő volt a csend, bár talán túlságosan is nyomasztóvá vált egy idő után.  
– Csak nem azt akarja mondani, hogy hiányoztam? – incselkedett Hermione.  
– Ilyet én ki sem ejtenék a számon. – Ám az a csillogó tekintet, amivel a lány arcát pásztázta, egészen másról tanúskodott.

SS/HG

A munka oroszlánrésze még hátra volt, és ha Hermione azt hitte, a rúnák kutatása már minden feszültséget kiölt belőle… nos, tévedett. Piton sokszor elvesztette a türelmét, ha a bájital még a hatodik alkalommal sem sikerült, de a dühét igyekezett nem a lányon levezetni. Tanult az első esetből. Egyszer mérgében elég keményen válaszolt Hermione ártatlan kérdésére, és a lány riadt tekintete tudatosította benne, hogy mennyire ijesztő tud lenni, ha nem figyel oda magára.

Szombat volt, órák óta próbálkoztak, minden eredmény nélkül. Piton biztos volt benne, hogy a megfelelő kombinációt használta a hozzávalókból, ezerszer rágta át magát a már lefordított recepten, de semmi változás nem történt. A főzetnek áttetszőnek kellett volna lennie, egy halványlilás csíkkal az alján. De az előttük ülepedő sárgásbarna folyadék még csak meg sem közelítette a jót. Ha nem tudta volna, hogy a fortyogó sárhoz hasonlatos bájital az ő művük, esküdni mert volna rá, hogy Longbottom készítette.

– Mi lenne, ha… – Hermione bizonytalanul elhallgatott, látva a férfi elsötétülő arcát.  
– Mi lenne, ha nem kezdené így a mondatot, Miss Granger? Már az előző hét ilyen kezdetű mondata sem segített! Nagyon hálás lennék, ha nem próbálna meg felbosszantani a kelleténél jobban! Amint észrevehette, már így is a türelmem végét járom! – Piton vehemensen kitépte a pergamenlapot néhány bájital-hozzávaló üvege alól, és szigorú arccal olvasni kezdte a jegyzeteit, hogy rájöjjön, hol hibáztak.

Hermione észrevette, hogy újabban csak akkor hívja Miss Grangernek a férfi, ha dühös rá valamiért, de inkább nem tette szóvá a dolgot, mert az csak újabb vitát szült volna. Az utóbbi időben elég volt egy pillantás, vagy csak egy mozdulat, hogy magára haragítsa Pitont.  
Néha megint kisdiáknak érezte magát, aki egy különösen nehéz bájitaltan órán vesz részt a Roxfort rettegett professzorával.

Egy ideje minden szombat este összeültek a férfi szobájában, hogy kicsit kieresszék a fáradt gőzt, és Hermione ilyenkor úgy érezte, hogy lépésenként közelebb kerül Piton szívéhez. Ahogy kiléptek a labor nyomasztó légköréből, a bájitalmester egészen megváltozott. A vonásai kisimultak, a hangja sokkal lágyabb lett, és olyan szívmelengetően szépen nézett a lányra, hogy Hermione a karjába akart omlani.  
Már egészen bizonyos volt benne, hogy amit a bájitalmester iránt érez, az túlhaladt már a kollegiális viszonyon és már a barátságon is. Elszántan kutatott valami apró jel után, hogy kiderítse, a vonzalma kölcsönös-e. Nem is sejtette, hogy Piton ugyanígy tesz.

– Nem sok mindent kell tennem ahhoz, hogy le akarja harapni a fejemet. Mostanában már az is idegesíti, ha levegőt veszek – hánytorgatta fel a sérelmeit a lány felszegett állal.  
– A fülembe szuszogott, ez mindenkit felidegesítene – morogta az orra alatt a férfi, még mindig a pergament bújva.  
– Csak odapillantottam a válla felett a receptre. Egyetlen percig voltam ott! – szólt Hermione mérgesen. – Nem tudna kicsit türelmesebb lenni?  
– Ne tegyen fel költői kérdéseket, mert azok is bosszantanak – felelte Piton az asztalra támaszkodva. – Ha azt akarja, hogy türelmes legyek, ne idegesítsen fel.  
– De én csak azt akartam mondani… Mindegy, hagyjuk! – legyintett a lány.  
– Bökje már ki, hogy mit akart mondani a főzettel kapcsolatban! – csapott az asztalra a férfi.  
– Szerintem mégis inkább vissza kéne térnünk a gyíkvérhez – közölte a lány mogorván.  
– A Galápagos-szigeteki gyík vére nagyon hasonlít a sárkányvérhez, de ezen a hőfokon, amin a bájitalt kell főznünk, a hatása egészen más lesz – mondta Piton unott hangon. – Maradunk a sárkányvérnél.  
– Akkor pedig az egérepét kéne módosítani patkányra – erősködött a lány.  
– Már leteszteltük mindkét hozzávalót, és az egérepe jobban be fog válni – szólalt meg Piton, maradék türelmét is belesűrítve a hangjába.  
– De honnan tudja, hiszen egyáltalán nem is működik a bájitalunk? – éretlenkedett a lány.  
– Tudom és kész! – csattant fel a férfi.

Egy héttel később, egy újabb kudarcba fulladt kísérlet után, Piton már erősen gondolkozott azon, hogy feladja, pedig ilyesmi még soha nem fordult meg a fejében az elmúlt több mint húsz év során, amióta bájitalokat főzött. Nyoma sem volt már benne a kezdeti buzgó láznak, most már inkább kötelességének érezte, hogy minden este ott rostokoljon a laborban Hermionéval együtt. Egyetlen vigasza a kilátástalan helyzetben a szombati este volt, amit minden héten úgy várt, mint kisgyerek a karácsonyt.

– Vegyük újra. – Piton hangosan kifújta a levegőt. – Egy uncia fekete mályvarózsát szórt bele a harmadik főzési szakaszban? – Hermione bólintott. – Két csipet angyalgyökeret, egy markéknyi muskotályzsályát és két porrá zúzott szkarabeusz bogarat*?  
– Mindent pontosan úgy csináltam, ahogy eddig is. – Hermione kicsit már belefáradt, hogy a férfi minden sikertelen próbálkozás után felsoroltatja vele, mit csináltak a főzés alatt. Több mint harminc hozzávalót használtak, mindent gondosan felaprítottak, kisajtoltak, porrá őrültek, de a bájital még mindig egyáltalán nem hasonlított arra, ahogy ki kellene néznie. A lány tudta, hogy ez nem az ő hibájuk, voltak olyan főzetek, amik csak évek alatt készültek el, de jobbnak látta, ha ezt inkább nem említi meg.

Piton homlokán kidagadt egy ér, és úgy lüktetett, hogy félő volt, mindjárt felrobban a feje. Kiöntötte a kőmosdóba a sötét színű főzetet, és maga elé húzott egy tucatnyi szöszös ökörfarkkórót, hogy megint elölről elkezdje az egészet.  
Hermione ijedten kapott a férfi kést tartó keze után, és gyengéden megszorította a karját.

– Mi lenne, ha hagynánk a munkát mára? Egy új terv? – kérdezte Hermione fáradtan mosolyogva.  
– Szerepet cseréltünk? – kérdezte a férfi kicsit morcosan, mégis engedelmesen letette a kést, és eloltotta a lángot az üst alatt.  
– Higgye el, Perselus, hogy jót fog nekünk tenni egy kis pihenő. – Hermione megeresztett egy hívogató mosolyt, aminek Piton egyszerűen nem tudott ellenállni.  
– Rendben van, hagyjuk mára a munkát – adta meg magát.  
– Pompás! – kurjantott a lány vidáman.  
Hermione gyorsan a fal melletti mosdóhoz hordott mindent, és a lehető leggyorsabban megtisztította az üstöket, késeket és vágódeszkákat, mialatt a férfi elpakolta a már nemkívánatos hozzávalókat a raktárban.  
– Már tudja az utat, menjen csak előre! – szólt ki a raktárból Piton.

Hermione somolyogva lenyomta a férfi lakrészébe vezető ajtó kilincsét. Nem akart túlságosan tolakodó lenni, mégis megengedte magának azt a merészséget, hogy a kandalló elé hajolva bort rendelt a konyháról. Már kiismerte a férfi ízlését, és bár ő nem nagyon rajongott érte, egy üveg testes vörösbort kért a roxforti manóktól. Némi sajtot és sós kekszet is rendelt, mert az utolsó alkalommal, mikor evés nélkül borozgatott a férfival, alaposan megfájdult a feje.

– Látom, tényleg otthon érzi magát… – jegyezte meg félhangosan a bájitalmester, átlépve a nappali küszöbét. Hermione nem vette észre, hogy a férfi már megérkezett, és ezért egy kicsit megijedt, mikor Piton megszólalt. – Nem kell megijednie, ha nem akarnám, hogy így érezzen, akkor soha nem kértem volna, hogy jöjjön előre.  
– Igazán megtisztelő a bizalma, Perselus – bólintott a lány.  
– Különös, hogy csak akkor szólít a keresztnevemen, ha a lakrészemben van. A laborban továbbra is következetesen Piton professzornak hív, kivéve, ha nagyon akar valamit. – A férfi tűnődve kissé oldalra billentette a fejét.  
– Én nem is… – mentegetőzött a Hermione.  
– A női manipuláció csodálatos dolog, ha egyszer már nem lesz több felfedezésre váró bájital, írni fogok egy tanulmányt erről. – Piton kijelentése megnevettette Grangert.  
– Mert annyira ismer minket, nőket? – évődött a férfival.  
– Ha tudná, mennyi árulkodó jelet adnak… Minden nő mardekáros egy kissé. – Hermione hitetlenkedve rázta a fejét.  
A lány többször belekortyolt az italába, az arca töprengést tükrözött. Piton szívesen kiolvasta volna a gondolatait, és erőnek-erejével kellett magát visszafognia, hogy nehogy belepillantson Hermione fejébe. Annyiszor eltökélte már, hogy kilesi, mit gondolhat róla a lány. Noha tudta, hogy ez nem a leggálánsabb módja az ismeretszerzésnek, egyszerűen képtelen volt önszántából rákérdezni. Túl sok csalódás érte már a múltban, ezúttal meg akarta spórolni magának az ezzel járó fájdalmat.

– Mindjárt itt van a téli szünet, már alig várom. – A lány kényelmesen hátradőlt a díványon. Levette a cipőjét, és maga alá húzta a lábát. Egy jó ideje már nem érezte magát annyira feszélyezve a férfi otthonában, mint az első este.  
– Higgye el, hogy én is. Mióta elkezdődött a tanév, meg kellett állapítanom, hogy a csoportjaimba csupa Longbottom órai teljesítményét megszégyenítő diák jár. Eddig sem volt nagy örömöm a tanításban, de mostanában már teljesen értelmetlennek tartom a munkámat – gúnyolódott a férfi.  
– Én nem panaszkodhatom – somolygott a lány.  
– Miután a rúnaismeretet csak olyan diákok vették fel, akiknek az értelmi szintje messze meghaladja egy ganajtúró bogárét, nem is csodálkozom. Észrevette már, hogy az ön csoportjába szinte csak hollóhátasok járnak?  
– Ez természetesen nem igaz – nevetett Hermione. – De tényleg nincs okom elégedetlenkedni.  
– Ha végre elkezdődik a szünet, akkor pár napig nyugtunk lesz, és zavartalanul dolgozhatunk. – Piton ábrándozva gondolt a nyugodt napokra.  
– Igen… – Hermione beharapta az ajkát. – De tudja, én pár napra el szeretnék utazni. Az ünnepeket mindig a Weasley-családnál töltöm.  
Piton arca elsötétedett egy pillanatra. Hogy is gondolhatta, hogy a lány vele fogja tölteni az ünnepet?  
– Én sem leszek a kastélyban – mondta gyorsan, hogy leplezze csalódottságát.  
– Valóban? – Hermione őszintén megdöbbent.  
– Nem kívánok a kastélyban maradni, ha nem muszáj. Még mindig megvan a lakásom a Fonó soron, ott még Minerva sem szokott zavarni. Megvan az előnye annak, ha az ember zárkózottan él – ironizált.  
– A magányát zárkózottságnak hívja?  
– Nem vagyok magányos! – vágta oda a férfi kissé ingerülten.  
– Persze, én csak… Nem akartam megbántani – hadarta a lány.  
– Azt hiszem, itt az ideje, hogy nyugovóra térjünk, holnap még sok munka vár ránk. – Piton az órára pillantott. Még csak alig egy óra telt el, mióta eljöttek a laborból, de a beszélgetés utolsó néhány mondata eléggé felzaklatta, és szeretett volna egyedül maradni.

Hermione visszavette a cipőjét, és az ajtó felé sétált. Egy pillanatra még visszafordult, titkon azt remélte, hogy a férfi maradásra fogja bírni. Semmi kifogása nem lett volna az ellen, hogy együtt töltsék a karácsonyt, de láthatólag Piton nem tartott igényt a társaságára sem akkor sem most.

SS/HG

– Akkor találkozunk újévkor… Kellemes ünnepeket kívánok, Perselus! – Hermione útra készen állt a laborban, már csak azért ugrott be, hogy elköszönjön a férfitól. – Ha esetleg szüksége lenne a segítségemre, az Odúban megtalál.  
– Semmi esetre sem szeretném tönkretenni az ott tartózkodását – dörmögte a férfi.  
– Biztos benne, hogy nem bánja, hogy elmegyek? – kérdezte a lány.  
Perselus egy pár másodpercig hezitált. Legszívesebben azt mondta volna, hogy ne menjen, maradjon ott vele. De nem tehette. Még mindig nem volt benne biztos, hogyha kitárulkozna a lánynak, akkor Hermione szívesen fogadná a közeledését.

Granger a szíve mélyén azt kívánta, hogy a férfi kérje meg, hogy maradjon. De nem akarta ráerőszakolni magát Pitonra. Lehet, hogy félreértette a férfi viselkedését?

– Hermione! – A keze már a kilincsen volt, mikor a férfi hangja megállította. – Én csak azt akartam mondani… Kellemes karácsonyt szerettem volna kívánni én is – közölte Piton, majd gyorsan úgy csinált, mint akinek sürgős dolga akadt hátul a raktárban.

Ahogy becsukódott az ajtó a lány mögött, újra felbukkant. Hosszú percekig némán meredt az ajtóra. Várta, hátha Hermione visszajön, de nem jött. A szíve megtelt szomorúsággal és keserű vágyódással.  
_Miért nem kérted, hogy maradjon veled?_ – korholta saját magát.

SS/HG

Mindenki el volt foglalva az ajándékbontogatással. Hiszen mi másról is szólhatna a karácsony, minthogy a barátok és a család összegyűlik, jókat esznek, sokat isznak és nevetnek? Természetesen az ajándékokról. Ahogy Hermione a barátait figyelte, egy rövid pillanatig megint gyereknek érezte magát. Bár az iskolás éveire a legjobb indulattal sem lehetett volna azt mondani, hogy gondtalanul teltek, azért megvolt annak is a maga varázsa, és ő mindig is úgy gondolt vissza azokra az évekre, mint élete legjobb szakaszára.

Nem értette, miért van a szívében szomorúság, amikor boldognak kéne magát éreznie. Tucatnyi olyan ember vette körül, akik a világon mindennél fontosabbak voltak neki, de mégis hiányérzete volt. Vajon ő most mit csinálhat? Ünnepel egyáltalán, vagy csak üldögél a nappalijában a tűzbe bámulva, és hagyja, hogy teljenek a percek?

– Hermione… HERMIONE! – kiáltotta Harry a lány arca előtt hadonászva. – Te egyáltalán nem is figyeltél rám az előbb?  
A lány zavartan pislogott. Miközben Pitonon töprengett, halványan eljutott a tudatáig, hogy valaki beszél hozzá, és néhányszor még arra is rá tudta magát venni, hogy aprót biccentsen, de valójában tényleg semmit sem fogott fel abból, amit Harry mondott neki.  
– Ne haragudj, Harry, tényleg elkalandoztam egy kicsit – mosolygott szelíden.  
– Ugye nem megint a kutatásodon járt az eszed? – kérdezte rosszallóan összevonva a szemöldökét. – Megígérted, hogy hanyagolod a munkát, míg itt vagy.  
– Merlinre, Harry, úgy beszélsz vele, mintha az apja lennél! – Ginny lekuporodott a szőnyegre kócos hajú kedvese mellé, és cinkosan rákacsintott Hermionéra. – Vigyázz ám vele, úgy veszem észre, hogy felcsapott a te személyes gardedámodnak.  
Harry kicsit zavartan vigyorgott. Szó sem volt róla, hogy figyelni akarja Hermione minden lépését, ő csupán aggódott, hogy olyan sok időt tölt a laborban. No persze leginkább az zavarta, hogy Pitonnal tölti azt az időt…

Granger a konyhaajtóban állt, és ábrándosan mosolyogva a kertet nézte. Ginny hangtalanul osont mögé, majd finoman megérintette a vállát.  
– Mindjárt hét óra, anya nagyon elemében van, azt hiszem, még az ebédnél is többet pakol az asztalra – kuncogott az anyja felé tekintve.  
– Én már nem bírok többet enni – tapogatta meg a hasát a lány.  
– Szerintem ezt inkább ne mondd meg anyámnak – jegyezte meg vigyorogva a vörös hajú lány.  
– Ginny, érezted már, hogy máshol kéne lenned, pedig ott is jó neked, ahol most vagy?  
– Te szentséges Merlin, szerelmes vagy? – kérdezte ujjongva a lány.  
Időközben Luna is odasétált melléjük, arcán a jól ismert álmatag mosollyal, és még éppen elkapta a barátnői beszélgetésének utolsó mondatát.  
– Micsoda, Hermione szerelmes? – mosolygott.  
– Csendesebben, lányok! – szólt rájuk megrovón Hermione. – Különben sem igaz, vagyis nem tudom, hogy mit érzek, semmiben sem vagyok biztos.  
– Nekem nagyon is szerelmesnek látszol – incselkedett a Weasley lány. – Miért nem mész és deríted ki?  
– Ezt meg hogy gondolod? – botránkozott meg Granger. – Hagyjalak itt titeket karácsonykor? A fiúk kiborulnának, és az anyukád is…  
– Micsoda kifogások, sokáig gondolkodtál rajtuk? Menj már! – toporzékolt Luna, majd megpördült és elment, hogy hozza Hermione kabátját.  
Mikor visszatért, összemosolygott Ginnyvel.  
– Azt hiszem, fel tudjuk tartóztatni a fiúkat úgy három percre, míg elérsz a kert végébe, és elhoppanálsz.  
– Igen, majd ájulást színlelek – egyezett bele Luna.

Hermione csak egy pillanatig hezitált, majd gyorsan kiosont az ajtón, útközben magára rángatta a kabátját, és arra a helyre gondolt, ahova menni akar.

– Hermione hova megy? – kérdezte Harry döbbenten.  
– Egy nagyon jó helyre tart – bújt oda hozzá Ginny, és édesen rámosolygott. – Csak hagyd, hadd találja meg, amit keres…

SS/HG

Londonban kövér hópelyhek szállingóztak a felhőkből, és hamarosan már nem is látszott a fekete macskakő. Hermione kicsit jobban összehúzta magán a kabátot, ahogy a szűk utcán sétált. A szíve a torkában dobogott, és azt ismételgette magában, amit majd mondani fog, ha a férfi kinyitja neki az ajtót. Befordult a sarkon, és pár lépésnyire megállt a háztól. Az utca lehangolóan sötét volt, sehol egy díszvilágítás, nyoma sem volt az ünnepi hangulatnak. Ha Molly Weasley most itt járna, biztosan azon sopánkodna, hogy valaki ellopta a karácsonyt.

– Lehet, hogy mégsem volt olyan jó ötlet idejönni – motyogta maga elé.  
Mi lesz, ha Piton nem örül majd a látogatásának? Az is lehet, hogy mégsem a házában tölti az ünnepeket. Átfutott az agyán, hogy talán nincs egyedül. Roppant kínos lenne, ha megzavarna valamit közte és a vendége között.  
A gondolatra, hogy Perselusnak esetleg hölgyvendége lehet, összeszorult a torka.

Vett egy mély lélegzetet, elmotyogta, hogy _most vagy soha_, és fellépett a második lépcsőfokra is, majd bekopogtatott. Pár másodperc múlva az utcára néző ablakban világosság gyúlt, és hallani lehetett, ahogy bentről a zárral babrálnak.

– Hermione? – Piton a döbbenettől hátrahőkölt.  
– Jó estét, Perselus – mondta Hermione azon igyekezve, hogy magabiztosnak látszódjon, holott a térde remegett a hosszú, őzbarna kabátja alatt, és ennek semmi köze nem volt a csípős hideghez. – Nem zavarom? – kérdezte, miközben magában azért fohászkodott, hogy a férfi ne adjon elutasító választ.  
– Nem, egyáltalán nem – felelte a férfi gyorsan.  
– Beenged? – kérdezte halványan mosolyogva.  
– Természetesen, kerüljön beljebb.

Piton elállt az útból, és engedte, hogy a lány átlépje a küszöböt. Bekísérte a nappaliba, és elvette tőle a kabátját, habár nem volt benne biztos, hogy Hermione sokáig szándékozik maradni. Igazából nehéz lett volna megmondani, ki van jobban meglepődve a lány felbukkanását illetően. Hermione csodálta saját bátorságát, de már bejutott a házba, így csak nem kérhette vissza a kabátját, hogy megfutamodjon.  
Perselus bevezette a lányt a nappaliba, majd, hogy leplezze a lány felbukkanásával járó zavarát, eltűnt az apró konyhában, hogy teavizet forraljon. Hermione, Piton távozását kihasználva, jobban szemügyre vette a férfi otthonát.  
Arra számított, hogy Perselus háza hasonló lesz a roxforti lakosztályához, visszafogottan elegáns lesz, de tévedett. Ez a szoba sokkal személytelenebb volt, inkább hasonlított egy lomraktárhoz, mint nappalihoz. A Reggeli Próféta számai egy kopott fotel mellett tornyosultak, körülötte használt kávésbögrék sorakoztak. A karácsonyra jellemző csicsás díszeknek – amivel tele volt a Weasley-ház – nyomát sem látta. A szoba sivár volt és kissé barátságtalan. Az egyetlen ünnepet idéző dolog egy színes képeslap volt a kandallópárkányon. Hermione kicsit közelebb lépett, és gyorsan belepillantott a lapba.  
Minerva McGalagony tolmácsolta a jókívánságait, és egyben kissé meg is feddte Perselust, amiért már megint egyedül szándékozik lenni az ünnepekkor.

– Nem számítottam vendégre – szólalt meg mellé lépve a férfi. – Nézze el nekem a rendetlenséget.  
– Igazán nem kell szabadkoznia, szólhattam volna, hogy idejövök – mondta Hermione a háta mögé rejtve a lapot.  
– Igaz is, elárulja nekem, hogy mi szél hozta erre? – vonta fel a szemöldökét kérdőn, hátat fordítva a lánynak, hogy találjon valami alkalmas helyet, ahova leteheti a tálcát.  
Hermione gyorsan visszatette a lapot a kandallópárkányra.  
– Igen, én csak… – _Csak beugrott?_ Erre már bizonyára a férfi is rájött. – Gondoltam megnézem, minden rendben van-e?  
– Hermione, csak nem attól tartott, hogy szörnyen letargikus hangulatba kerülök, mert egyedül töltöm a karácsonyt? – élcelődött a férfi. – Nem először fordulna elő, mint azt Minerva lapjából is megtudta.  
Hermione elsápadt.  
– Ha goromba akarnék lenni, mondhatnám, hogy nem illik olyasmihez nyúlni, ami a másé. De ezzel nyílván ön is tisztában van.  
– Bocsánat – motyogta Hermione.  
– Most az egyszer elnézem magának – bólintott Piton.

Zavartan ácsorogtak egymás mellett egy percig, majd Piton végre letette a tálcát egy kis asztalkára, amiről levarázsolta a könyveket, majd egy elegáns bűbájjal összegyűjtötte azt a néhány újságot és a szürke gyapjú pulóvert a díványról, amik arról árulkodtak, hogy ráférne egy kis takarítás a lakására. Hermione hálásan mosolyogva leült a kanapéra. Perselus átvonult a másik helyiségbe, feltehetően a hálószobába, hogy elpakolja a holmiját, majd visszasétált a nappaliba. Hermione agyának fogaskerekei lázasan kattogtak. Mit mondjon neki?  
– Teát? – kérdezte a férfi, de választ nem várva már meg is fogta a kannát, és kitöltötte a forró italt. Ő is időt akart nyerni. – Két cukorral issza, igaz?

– Igen, köszönöm – mondta Hermione egy kissé zavart mosollyal. Olyan kínos volt ez az egész. Mit is gondolt, mikor idejött?  
– Önnek most nem a Weasley-házban kéne lennie? – kérdezte Piton, miközben helyet foglalt a kanapéval szembeni széken. – Ha emlékezetem nem csal, akkor azt mondta, hogy ott szándékozik tölteni az ünnepeket. Történt valami, amitől megmásította korábbi terveit?  
– Nem, semmi sem történt, én csak… – Újra elhallgatott. Nagy levegő, Hermione, menni fog ez. – Úgy éreztem, ide kell jönnöm – hadarta el gyorsan. – Tudja, hogy magával legyek. Mármint, hogy úgy legyek…  
Piton kezében megremegett a csésze, de az arcvonásain nem látszott, hogy felzaklatta volna a lány suta vallomása. A szíve kétszer olyan gyorsan vert, mint szokott, utoljára akkor érezte magát ilyen izgatottnak, mikor még kém volt.  
– Örülök, hogy itt van – mormolta halkan. – Úgy, ahogy itt akart lenni – mosolyogta meg a lány iménti suta mondatát.  
Hermione ajkát elhagyta egy megkönnyebbült sóhaj.  
– Egész pontosan, hogy is érti azt, hogy „úgy" legyen velem? Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy követni tudom az észjárását. – Piton tekintete szinte megperzselte a lány bőrét, és a férfinek tetszett, hogy egy kicsit zavarba hozta a lányt. – Hálás lennék, ha kifejtené nekem azt a mondatát, még mielőtt téves következtetéseket vonok le.  
_És tiszta bolondot csinálok magamból_ – jegyezte meg magában.

Hermione kínjában nevetgélni kezdett, mint egy eszelős. Azt hitte, ez könnyebben fog menni, de nem ment. Nem igazán arra számított, hogy neki kell színt vallani először. Azt hitte, a férfi majd megteszi az első lépést, ő pedig majd csak rávágja, hogy szereti.

– Amikor elmondtam önnek, hogy hol töltöm az ünnepeket, én azt hittem… Azt hittem, hogy mondani akart nekem valamit. Valami mást, mint amit végül kimondott – magyarázta a lány.  
– Ezért jött ide? – somolygott a férfi. – Magát az a makacs kíváncsisága fogja a sírba vinni.  
– Igen, nos, szóval nekem az volt a benyomásom, hogy arra akar kérni, ne menjek, de lehet, hogy csak képzelődtem. Tudja, előfordul velem mostanában… Néha… – A szavak erőtlenül elhallgattak, mikor tovább akart beszélni. Perselus felállt a székből, és letette a csészéjét. A lány kezéből is kivette a sajátját, és leült mellé a kanapáéra. Ahogy összeért a térdük, Hermione megborzongott.  
_Nem küldte el, még mindig itt van_ – futott át az agyán. Ez jó jel.  
– Ha azt mondtam volna, hogy ne menjen, mit válaszolt volna? – kérdezte Piton karját lustán átvetve a dívány hátlapjának élén. – Maradt volna, csak azért, mert erre kérem?  
– Mindenképpen elmentem volna, de nem biztos, hogy olyan sokáig maradtam volna – vallotta be Hermione. – Ha tudom, hogy velem akar lenni, hamarabb jövök. Persze nem mondta…  
– Akkor lehet, hogy ezt kellett volna mondanom – vakarta meg az állát Perselus. – Talán meg kellett volna kérnem.  
– Ezt akarta mondani? – A lány kicsit közelebb hajolt, szinte csüngött a férfi ajkán, nem akart elmulasztani egyetlen szót sem.  
– Valójában – a férfi kis hatásszünetet tartott, miközben Hermione már olyan ideges volt, hogy az összes körmét belevájta a tenyerébe – igen, pontosan erre akartam kérni.– Perselus szeme mintha megcsillant volna az utcai lámpa fényénél, ami a vékony anyagú függönyön át szűrődött be. – Azt hiszem, itt az ideje, hogy komolyan beszéljünk kettőnkről – vetette fel a férfi.  
– Ez valóban jó ötlet – bólintott a lány.  
– Már hosszú ideje dolgozunk együtt, és bár meg kell mondjam, az elején voltak kétségeim a maga hozzáértésével kapcsolatban, ma már tudom, hogy tévesen ítéltem meg. – Hermione szinte még pislogni sem mert, annyira koncentrált a férfi szavaira. – Elég sokáig tartott, míg összeszoktunk, és már nem bosszantott a jelenléte.  
– Bosszantottam magát? – kérdezte meglepődötten Granger.  
– Meglehetősen. – Piton megeresztett egy gonosz vigyort. – De mint mondtam, ez mára megváltozott, most már egészen…  
– Igen? – hajolt közelebb a lány.  
– Megkedveltem önt, Hermione, úgy is mondhatnám, hogy határozottan jól érzem magam a társaságában.  
– Szintúgy – vágta rá Hermione. – Ezért is vagyok most itt – folytatta felbátorodva. – Úgy éreztem, hogy látnom kell magát, mert… Mert egyszerűen muszáj.  
Perselus gyengéden megsimogatta a lány kezét. Hermione az érintés hatására kissé elpirult, de a férfi ettől csak még elbűvölőbbnek találta.

– Szabadna tudnom, hogy mégis mennyire kedvel? – kérdezte Hermione lesütött szemmel.  
– Ha egy ilyen jellegű kérdést tesz fel valakinek, akkor illik legalább az illető szemébe néznie – feddte meg Piton félig sem komolyan. Hermione azonnal felkapta a fejét. – A kérdésre a válaszom: jobban kedvelem, mint az illendő lenne.

Akkor ott, a szegényes berendezésű szobában, ott ülve a férfi mellett, Hermione már tudta, hogy Ginnynek igaza volt. Szerette ezt a férfit, bár maga sem tudta, hogy miért tartott ilyen sokáig, hogy erre ráeszméljen. Az elhatározás a fejében, hogy most azonnal meg kell csókolnia Pitont, egy pillanat műve volt. Kicsit még jobban előre dőlt, és lehunyta a szemét, de a cipője sarka megcsúszott a kemény padlón, és ő arccal előre belezuhant a férfi ölébe.

– Úristen, nagyon sajnálom! – pattant fel hirtelen, és hátat fordított a férfinak, hogy Piton ne lássa, mennyire elvörösödött. – Rémesen sajnálom – motyogta az arca elé tartott kezeibe, érezte, hogy csak egy hajszál választja el attól, hogy sírni kezdjen. Ki más lehetne még ilyen szerencsétlen, aki az első csókot ennyire elrontja?  
– Próbáljuk meg inkább így – szólalt meg a hátához simulva Piton, majd egy határozott mozdulattal maga felé fordította a lányt, és elvette a kezeit az arca elől.

Finoman végigsimogatta az arcát, majd a mutatóujját az álla alá téve kicsit feljebb emelte a lány fejét, ő pedig lehajolt hozzá. Hermione ajkai engedelmesen nyíltak szét, és a legodaadóbban viszonozta a férfi puhatolózó csókját. Percekig álltak a szoba közepén, egymásba gabalyodva, egyre szenvedélyesebben csókolózva. Hermione kezdett felbátorodni, és a kezei elkalandoztak a férfi házikabátjának öve felé, ami csak arra várt, hogy kioldják végre.  
– Várj – fogta le a kezét Perselus. – Semmit nem kell elsietnünk…  
– Most csak viccelsz, ugye? – kérdezte Hermione, és a száját újra rányomta a férfi keskeny ajkaira. – Felnőttek vagyunk, és én kívánlak.  
– Ja, az más, hát ki vagyok én, hogy feltartóztassak egy kis kiéhezett vadmacskát? – Piton játékosan belemarkolt a lány fenekébe, és újra lecsapott az ajkaira.

Perselus a világ legnagyobb bolondja lett volna, ha még egyszer megpróbálja megállítani a lány kezeit. Hagyta, hogy lesimogassa róla a kabátot, és célba vegye az inge gombjait. Ő is megtalálta a lány ruhájának cipzárját, és gyakorlott mozdulatokkal kibújtatta Hermionét a sötétkék pamut ruhából.

– Beljebb kéne mennünk – mormolta a lány fülébe, apró csókokkal hintve be a nyakát és a vállát, majd elkezdte a hálószobája felé terelni. A szoba olyan kicsi volt, hogy az ágyon és az éjjeliszekrényen kívül már csak egy keskeny ruhásszekrény fért el benne.

Türelmetlenül vetkőztették tovább egymást, vadul viszonozva a másik csókját, megérintve a már szabaddá vált bőrt. Piton simogatta, becézgette Hermione idomait, ahol csak érte. A lány úgy tekergőzött a kezei alatt, akár egy kígyó, olyan buja, olyan szenvedélyes volt, amilyennek sosem gondolta volna. Mindig is meggyőződése volt, hogy Hermione amolyan szelíd szerető, de ez a nő, aki most az ő agyonmosott flanel ágyneműjén feküdt, alaposan rácáfolt erre.  
Olyan elragadtatott sóhajok törtek elő belőle, amikor Piton szája rácsukódott a mellbimbójára, és gyengéden ízlelgetni kezdte, hogy a férfinek már csak ettől is egekbe szökött a vágya. Azt a leírhatatlanul gyönyörű mély sóhajt, amit akkor csalt elő belőle, amikor lejjebb csúszva az ágyon becézgetni kezdte a lány csiklóját, tudta, hogy soha nem fogja elfelejteni.  
Az ágy megnyikordult alattuk, ahogy rohantak a kielégüléshez vezető úton. Hermione az utolsó néhány percben már szinte nem is volt ura önmagának, körmeivel vérvörös csíkokat szántott Perselus hátába, aki egyszerre ordított fel az ezzel járó fájdalomtól, és a mindent elsöprő beteljesüléstől.

_Fél óra múlva_

– Borzalmasan néz ki a lakásom – simogatta gyengéden a lány hátát Piton. – Minden pénzem elmegy a kutatásokra, és az elismerésen kívül semmit nem nyertem eddig.  
– Az új bájitallal gazdag leszel, Perselus. – Hermione felemelte a fejét a férfi mellkasából, és nagyon komolyan nézett rá.  
– Már gazdag vagyok – somolygott a férfi.  
A lány apró kis köröket rajzolt az ujjbegyével a férfi mellkasára, majd az ujjai nyomát csókokkal pecsételte meg.  
– Már tavasz van odabent? – kérdezte kissé félve a választól.  
– „Ha egyszer tavasz akar lenni: az összes jégpáncélok hiába erőlködnek és tiltakoznak"* – szólalt meg Piton bársonyosan simogató mély hangon, miközben játékosan az ujja köré csavarta a lány egyik hajtincsét.  
– Mit is akar ez jelenteni pontosan? – csókolta meg Hermione, majd kicsit elhúzódva figyelte a férfi sötét szemeit.  
– Tudod te azt nagyon jól…  
– Hátha tévedek – szemtelenkedett Hermione.  
Perselus mélyről feltörő zengő nevetése visszhangot vert a szoba kopár falairól. Kezeit végigcsúsztatta a lány hátán, majd kissé megemelve a csípőjét, átfordította Hermionét a hátára, és fölé tornyosult.  
– Kisasszony, ön egyike azon keveseknek, akik majdnem biztosan állíthatják, az esetek kilencvenkilenc százalékában tévedhetetlenek. – A szája sarkában egy sokat ígérő játékos mosoly bujkált. – Ön mégis hisz annak az elhanyagolható egy százaléknak, ami esetleg azt sugallaná önnek, hogy…  
– Mit? – kérdezte lélegzetvisszafojtva a lány.  
– Hogy nem szeretlek úgy, ahogy igazából szeretlek? – Hermione válasza elhalt az ajkaik között, ahogy Piton birtoklón rávetette magát a lány szájára.

*A szkarabeusz néven ismert bogár a ma ganajtúrónak vagy galacsinhajtónak nevezett bogárral azonos. Ezen rovarféle egyes fajait, főként a Scarabeus sacert szentként tisztelték az ókori Egyiptomban. Egyiptomi neve, a heper megegyezik a hajnali Nap nevével, és egyben újjászületést, megtestesülést is jelent.

* Juhász Gyula


	4. Chapter 4

_**4.**_

Perselus két pohár pezsgővel tért vissza a szobába. Hermione mosolyogva nyújtotta felé a kezét, és elvette az egyik poharat. A szájához emelte, de a férfi nemet intett a fejével.

– Még van fél perc éjfélig. – Letette a poharát az ágy melletti asztalkára, és óvatosan becsúszott a lány mellé.

Hermione teste forró volt. Piton odahajolt a vállához, és apró csókokkal hintette be a bőrét. A lány halkan nevetett. Hihetetlen volt számára, hogy az elmúlt néhány napban jószerével ki sem keltek az ágyból. Soha nem gondolta volna magáról, hogy el tud feledni minden mást a világon, és csak lustálkodni meg szeretkezni lesz kedve. Perselus nagyon szenvedélyes szerető volt. Olyan gyönyört szerzett Hermionénak minden alkalommal, amit még előtte senki. Időnként, mikor a férfi elaludt, a lány fölé hajolt, és csak nézte őt. Nagyon szerencsésnek érezte magát.

De mélyen belül ott motoszkált benne egy másik érzés is. A félelem. Félt attól, hogy bármelyik pillanatban szertefoszlik ez az álom, amiben most él. Tudta, hogy a barátai szinte egy emberként fognak tiltakozni az ellen, hogy ő Perselusszal legyen, és bár fájt a szíve miatta, ő már döntött. Nem fogja veszni hagyni a boldogságát, még akkor sem, ha Harryék nem lesznek hajlandók szóba állni vele többet.

SS/HG

A szünet utolsó napján visszatértek a kastélyba, de mindketten úgy érezték, hogy az év hátralevő része felér egy kínzással. Hermione imádott tanítani, de most valahogy egyáltalán nem volt kedve órákat tartani. Semmi másra nem vágyott, csak hogy együtt lehessen a szeretett férfival, aki olyan odaadóan gondoskodik róla.

Alighogy befordultak a pincébe vezető lépcső folyosójára, Harry eléjük vágott, és a legmérgesebb pillantásával mérte őket végig.

– Csakhogy végre méltóztattál előkerülni! – kezdett bele köszönés nélkül. – Van róla fogalmad, mennyire aggódtunk miattad?  
– Nem kell aggódnia, Potter, a kisasszonynak egy haja szála sem görbült – morogta Piton, és védelmezőn átkarolta Hermione vállát.  
Harry figyelmét nem kerülte el a mozdulat, és undorodva húzta el a száját.  
– Beszélnünk kell! – parancsolt rá a lányra.  
– Rendben van – bólintott Hermione érzelemmentes ábrázattal. – Később találkozunk a laborban – mondta a férfinak, és kibontakozott az öleléséből.

Perselus idegesen robogott le a pincébe. Tudta, hogy Potter mire készül. Megbízott Hermionéban, de tudta, hogy a barátai mindig is nagy befolyással voltak az életére. A gyomra öklömnyire zsugorodott, ahogy elképzelte, hogy Hermione eljön a laborba, hogy közölje vele, közöttük vége mindennek.  
Fásultan roskadt le arra a székre, amin a lány szokott ülni, és meredten bámulni kezdte a falon lógó órát, aminek a mutatói ólmos lassúsággal mozdultak csak meg.

– Nem fogsz tudni lebeszélni róla! – figyelmeztette Hermione a barátját, ahogy becsukódott mögöttük a férfi szobájának ajtaja. – Szóval ne is próbálj választás elé állítani, mert már döntöttem, és az neked a legkevésbé sem fog tetszeni.  
– Igen, látom, hogy teljesen elment az eszed – morogta az orra alatt a kócos hajú férfi. – Jó ég, Hermione, hogy állhattál vele össze? Éppen vele?

A lány hangosan kifújta a levegőt. Nem is ringatta magát illúziókba, hogy Harry esetleg meg fogja érteni, mit is jelent az, hogy szereti Perselust, és a férfi viszontszereti őt. Bármit mondhatott volna, akármilyen érvet felhozhatott volna, semmi sem lett volna neki elég jó.

– Nem foglak, és nem is akarlak meggyőzni az igazamról – kezdett bele a lány. Harry leroskadt a dívány karfájára, és mérgesen méregette. – Szeretem őt, és ezen nem fog változtatni semmi. Életemben nem voltam még ilyen boldog!  
– Végiggondoltad ezt egyáltalán? – Hangja kétségbeesett volt.  
– Nem – ismerte be a lány.  
– Azt mindjárt sejtettem… Piton sokkal idősebb nálad, senki sem szereti, mert nincs is rajta mit kedvelni. Gondoltál arra, mit fognak szólni a barátaid, a családod?  
– De… – A férfi nem hagyta, hogy Hermione közbevágjon.  
– Te is olyan kirekesztett leszel, mint ő. Tényleg ezt akarod?  
– Azt hittem, hogy ti mind a legjobbat akarjátok nekem – felelte dacosan felszegve az állát. – Nekem Perselus mellett a legjobb!  
– Nem mondhatod komolyan – dühöngött Potter. – Annyi férfi van a világon, és neked pont ez a pincerém kell?  
– Tudom, hogy nem kedvelitek egymást – mondta Hermione szomorúan. – Nem hibáztatlak érte, hiszen egyáltalán nem adott rá okot, hogy megváltozzon róla a véleményed. De meg kell értened, hogy velem egészen másképpen viselkedik.  
– Akkor sem járja, hogy vele legyél.  
– Nem fogom őt elhagyni, Harry! – A férfit letaglózta a lány tekintetéből sugárzó elszántság. – Még akkor sem, ha… Ha emiatt elveszítem a barátaimat.

Harry hirtelen felpattant a díványról, és a lány elé lépett.

– Azt hiszed, mi mind elfordulunk tőled, csak mert abnormálisan vonzódsz Pitonhoz? – Őszinte csodálkozás ült ki az arcára.  
– Ez a vonzódás nem abnormális! – vágta oda Hermione, de a férfi csak legyintett, jelezve, hogy neki erről más a véleménye.  
– Mi szeretünk, és nem fogunk elhagyni!  
– Nem? – kérdezett vissza Hermione halványan mosolyogva.  
– Azért dobjak ki egy több mint tíz éves barátságot az ablakon, mert neked rossz az ízlésed? – Harry dühe kezdett elpárologni. – Sajnálom, de egyikünktől sem szabadulsz.  
Hermione nevetve vetette magát a férfi karjaiba, és úgy szorította, hogy Potter tüdejében alig maradt levegő. Rettentően megkönnyebbült.  
– De akkor miért támadtál rám ilyen dühösen az előbb? – vonta fel a szemöldökét.  
– Mert haragszom rád, amiért csak úgy eltűntél, és azt sem tudtam, hol vagy.  
– Azért nem haragszol, hogy Perselusszal vagyok? – kockáztatta meg a kérdést a lány.  
– Bolondnak tartalak, és más is annak fog, de most komolyan… Volt már valaha olyan, hogy mi meg tudtuk másítani a döntésedet? – Félszegen a lányra mosolygott.  
– Soha! – vágta rá Hermione.

Hermione szinte szárnyakat kapott, miután egy órán át mindent átbeszéltek Harryvel. Bár a férfi határozottan elvetette annak lehetőségét, hogy ő valaha is baráti viszonyt fog kialakítani a bájitalmesterrel, sőt délutáni teázásra sem volt hajlandó, de biztosította afelől, hogy támogatni fogja majd Hermionét, mikor előadja a többieknek a szédült elképzelését arról, hogy neki Piton mellett van a helye. A lány egyelőre megelégedett ennyivel, mert már ez is sokkal több volt, mint amire számított. Harry egyébiránt bevallotta neki, hogy egy ideje már sejtette, hogy a hosszú, laborban töltött összezártságnak nem lesz túl jó vége.

Perselus halántékán lüktetni kezdett egy ér, annyira erősen szuggerálta a labor ajtaját, hogy végre kinyíljon, és a másik oldalon megjelenjen Hermione. Ostoba és szánalmas baromnak tartotta magát, amiért itt retteg attól, hogy esetleg elhagyják. Jobban kéne bíznia a lányban, de nem tudott. Ha mást is annyi csalódás ért volna az élet minden területén, mint őt, akkor senki nem mondaná, hogy alaptalan a bizalmatlansága. Nem Hermione lett volna az első nő, aki a pillanatnyi boldogság után kilépett volna az életéből.  
A hangulata egyre rosszabb lett az idő múlásával, főleg miután eszébe jutott, hogy még a kutatásában is kudarcot vallott. Elkenődve fordult a munkaasztal felé, hogy szembenézzen „élete fő művével".

– Mi a… – Azt hitte, hogy hallucinál.

Felpattant a székről, és két lépéssel átszelte a távolságot, ami az asztaltól választotta el. Többször is körbejárta a munkapadot, minden irányból megcsodálta az üvegedényben lévő főzetet, de egyszerűen nem akart hinni a szemének. Összeszorította a száját, és visszatartotta a levegőt, majd elengedte az ujjai között tartott fúriafűz levelét.  
A falevél elegánsan leszállt a főzet felszínére, majd mintha meggyújtották volna, elégett.

– Perselus! – robbant be a laborba Hermione óriási elánnal.  
– Működik! – suttogta Piton még mindig az üvegedényre meredve. – Készen van a főzet! – fordult a lány felé.  
– Micsoda? De hát nem is készítettünk újabb… – Hermione szava egyszeriben elállt.

Az utolsó főzet, amit a karácsonyi szünet előtt készítettek, sötétlila volt, és egyáltalán nem tűnt megfelelőnek, lévén nem is hasonlított az eredeti elképzelésükhöz. Ám az elmúlt napok során a bájital beérett és leülepedett, így most tökéletesen átlátszó volt, egy vékony lilás csíkkal az alján.

– Letesztelted a…  
– Elégett benne – bólintott a férfi, és már nem is tudta elrejteni a szája szélén bujkáló mosolyt. – Megcsináltuk az évszázad legbonyolultabb bájitalát!

Piton elkapta Hermione derekát, és magához vonta. Mielőtt a lány bármit mondhatott volna, a száját már az ajkaira tapasztotta, és szinte majdnem felfalta őt. Az öröm, ami eluralkodott rajta, annyira a hatalmába kerítette, hogy egy egész percre meg is feledkezett róla, miért nem volt vele a lány egészen mostanáig. Ahogy ez a felismerés tudatosult benne, azonnal megszakította a szenvedélyes csókot, és eltolta magától a lányt, amit Hermione egy elégedetlen morgással nyugtázott.

– Miután elértem a karrierem csúcsát, biztos vagyok benne, hogy jönni fog a feketeleves – szólalt meg rekedten. – Szóval, ha lehet, kíméletesen közöld, hogy Potter rávett, hogy elhagyj engem. – Bár a szavai kissé szánalmasan csengtek, a végén megeresztett egy gúnyos félmosolyt, ami igazán lehengerlővé tette őt.  
– Csalódást kell okoznom, drágám – vigyorgott Hermione. – Bár Harry megpróbált befolyásolni, hamar belátta, hogy esélytelen műveletre vállalkozott. Most pedig legyél olyan jó, és folytasd azt, amit az előbb félbehagytál…

SS/HG

Piton legyűrte az undorát, és kimondta azt a lehetetlenül ostoba jelszót, amit Minerva talált ki a szünet utánra. Az igazgatónő az oly' gyűlölt adminisztrációval foglalatoskodott, mikor a férfi belépett az irodájába. Minerva lassan letette a pennáját a tartóba, és végigmérte a férfit. Az utolsó beszélgetésük alkalmával alaposan összevesztek, de most valami azt súgta neki, hogy Piton békés szándékkal jött. Minerva érdeklődve nézegette az asztalára helyezett ajándékokat.  
– Virág, csokoládé és egy üveg ötvenéves whisky? – vonta fel a szemöldökét, majd intett a férfinak, hogy foglaljon helyet. – Kit öltél meg?  
– Senkit, pusztán figyelmes vagyok – felelte a férfi kiismerhetetlen arccal.  
Minerva elgondolkozva nézegette az ajándékait.  
– Te nem szoktál csak úgy figyelmes lenni, szóval ki vele. Mit akarsz tőlem?  
– Olyan elvetemültnek tartasz, hogy megpróbálnálak lekenyerezni? – kapott színpadiasan a mellkasához a férfi. – Igazán nem tudom, miért feltételezed rólam egyből a legrosszabbat.  
McGalagony halványan elmosolyodott. Ismerte Pitont, mint a rossz galleont, ha ő ajándékokkal állít be az irodájába, akkor lennie kell valaminek a háttérben.  
– Miss Granger jól van? – kérdezte ártatlan ábrázattal. – Véletlenül éppen kinéztem az ablakon, mikor megérkeztetek a kastélyba, kart-karba öltve.  
– Véletlenül? – prüszkölte Piton.  
– Meddig akarod feszíteni a húrt? – kérdezte ingerülten a nő. – Tudod, hogy ki nem állhatom, amikor játszadozol velem!  
– Ilyet tennék? – mosolygott a férfi félszegen. – Jól láttad, valóban együtt érkeztünk, és Hermione kitűnő egészségnek örvend, éppen alszik… az ágyamban.  
– Tudtam! – csapott az asztalra a nő. – Teherbe ejtetted! – mutatott a férfira.  
– Még ha így is lenne – morogta Piton résnyire összehúzott szemmel –, akkor sem látom be, hogy miért ülnék most itt az irodádban. Biztosíthatlak róla, hogy magam is elboldogulok egy nem kívánt terhességgel.  
– Akkor meg mi a ménkűnek köszönhetem a látogatásodat? – csattant fel Minerva. – Mert annyi bizonyos, hogy nem azért jöttél, hogy elnézést kérj tőlem az utóbbi időben felém mutatott tiszteletlen magatartásod miatt. Vagy esetleg tévednék, és mégis azért evett ide a fene, hogy a bocsánatomért esedezz?  
Piton öblösen felnevetett. Igazán kedvelte a boszorkányt, legalább annyira manipulatív volt, mint Dumbledore, de akkor is kedvelte.  
– Mindenképpen azt akarod hallani, hogy megbántam, amiket mondtam, nem igaz? – kérdezte oldalra billentett fejjel. – Ám legyen, elnézésedet kérem, ha a múltban bármilyen módon megbántottalak. Boldog vagy?  
Az igazgatónő elégedetten bólintott, majd a férfi elé rakott egy poharat, és kibontotta az ajándékba kapott ötvenéves, aranylóan csillogó whisky üvegét. Egy ideig szótlanul ültek az ital zamatát élvezve, de Minerva kíváncsisága hatalmasabb volt, mint bármikor, így újra szólásra nyitotta a száját.  
– Még ebben az évszázadban elmondod, hogy miért kerestél fel, vagy azt akarod, hogy estig itt találgassak? – Piton tagadóan megrázta a fejét.  
– Megfőztem a bájitalt, pontosabban Hermione és én. Tökéletes, már csak tesztelnünk kell valakin. – A férfiről sütött a büszkeség, már a zsebében érezte az arany fokozatú Merlin-díjat.  
– Hogy jövök én a képbe?  
– A kapcsolataidra lenne szükségem. A korodat és a befolyásodat tekintve olyan embereket ismersz, akik meg sem fogják érezni, ha megkönnyítjük a gringottsi széfjüket egy kicsit.  
– Oh, ezt milyen szépen fogalmaztad meg – mosolygott a nő. – Szóval pénzre van szükséged, hogy nagyüzemileg gyártani tudd a főzetet?  
– Az anyagi hátterem, hogy is mondjam, erősen korlátozott. Szükségem lenne egy professzionálisan felszerelt laborra, minden hozzávalóra és sok-sok órára, mialatt zavartalanul dolgozhatok. Csakhogy, ha felhagyok a tanítással, akkor megszűnik az egyetlen anyagi forrásom…

Minerva végiggondolta a lehetőségeit. Ha engedi, hogy Piton felmondjon, akkor találnia kell valakit a helyére, és minden bizonnyal Miss Granger helyére is, mert számításai szerint a lány is vele tart majd. Ezen felül igen nagy felelősséget kell vállalnia, ha beajánlja valakihez Pitont, mert meglehet, hogy a férfi bízik a bájital sikerében, de még nem tesztelték.

– Megmondom, mit csinálunk… Nem keresek neked senkit sem, aki pénzt adományozna a kutatásodhoz, mert tapasztalatom szerint nem vagy képes arra, hogy elviselj valakit a nyakadban, aki állandóan az eredményeid után liheg. – Piton zordan összeszorította a száját. – De ne felejtsük el, hogy nagyon is jól tudom kezelni a hangulatingadozásaidat, és egyáltalán nem féltelek attól, hogy kudarcot vallasz.  
– Tőke nélkül nem boldogulok – dohogta a férfi.  
– Nem mondtam, hogy nem lesz pénzed, csak azt mondtam, hogy nem fogok másoknál lobbizni. Az elmúlt évek során számtalan jó döntést hoztam, és azt kell hogy mondjam, meglehetősen módosnak számítok, még kobold mércével is.  
Piton nem mert hinni a fülének. Minerva hajlandó lenne befektetni a kutatásába. Ez volt az eddigi legnagyvonalúbb ajánlat, amit életében kapott. Zavarodottsággal vegyes hálával biccentett a nő felé.  
– Nem is tudom, mit mondjak…  
– Semmit, csak járj sikerrel, és tegyél engem még gazdagabbá, Hermionét pedig boldoggá – kacsintott Pitonra.  
– Nem bírod megállni, hogy ne hozd őt szóba, igaz?

SS/HG

Hermione az utolsó dobozokat pakolta ki az új, csillogóan tiszta, modernül felszerelt londoni laborban. Perselus mindenből csakis a legjobbat vásárolta, még akkor is, ha egyes üstöket Egyiptomból kellett megrendelnie, és heteket várt az engedélyre, hogy behozhassák az országba. Minerva nem fukarkodott, amikor Perselus újabb galleonokat kért tőle, egyetlen szó nélkül átutalta a széfjébe. Nem zaklatta a férfit, nem szaglászott utána, egyedül arról nem tudott lemondani, hogy kéthetente vasárnaponként meginvitálja őket egy délutáni teázásra, ahol is szemérmetlenül faggatta őket a magánéletükről.

Ahogy Harry jó előre megjósolta, a barátaik körében erős felzúdulást keltett a hír, hogy Piton és Hermione egy pár. Ugyan Ginny és Luna nem annyira bánták a dolgot, de a fiúk többsége ellenezte a kapcsolatot. Még Mr. Weasley sem gondolta, hogy ez a legjobb döntés a világon, de miután Molly több órás kiselőadást tartott az emberek helytelen megítélésről és Perselus vitathatatlanul nagy szerepéről a győztes csatában, a többiek visszavonulót fújtak. Mrs. Weasley minden héten meghívta őket vasárnapi ebédre, de Hermione, engedve Piton szüntelen rimánkodásának, eddig mindig kimentette magukat, ám lassan kezdett kifogyni a használható kifogásokból.

A Szent Mungo nem volt hajlandó együttműködni Pitonnal, mert szerintük a főzet rejthet magában olyan veszélyeket, amikre nincsenek felkészülve, így nem volt megfelelő tesztalanyuk. Neville azonban másként gondolta a dolgot. Több, mint húsz éve várt arra, hogy valaki egyszer csupán a lehetőséget meglebegtesse a szeme előtt, hogy visszakaphatja a szüleit.  
Miután az ispotály nem volt hajlandó felelősséget vállalni a szüleiért, ha részt vesznek a kutatásban, így a barna hajú férfi átszállítatta őket az otthonába, ahol Piton mindennap meglátogatta őket, és beadta nekik a bájitalt.  
Egyelőre még nem volt észlelhető jelentős változás egyikükön sem, bár Mrs. Longbottom tekintetéből már eltűnt a zavarodottság.

Hermione csendesen figyelte az asztalnál ülő bájitalmestert és Neville-t. Mindketten elmélyülve tanulmányozták a férfi naplóját, ahova minden nap feljegyezték a betegek állapotát. Perselus hosszasan ecsetelte a várható mellékhatásokat, amik – számításai szerint – a tesztelés negyedik hetében fognak majd jelentkezni, de már talált rá megoldást, hogyan enyhítse majd a rosszullétet anélkül, hogy egyéb bájitalok semlegesítsék a Nevum Fors* névre keresztelt főzet hatásait.

Perselus megérezte, hogy figyelik, egy pillanatra felnézett a jegyzeteiből, és pillantása találkozott Hermione mosolygós tekintetével. A férfi a mellkasára helyezte a kezét, és némán formálta azt az egy szót, ami a lány számára magát a boldogságot jelentette, és amivel viccesen egymásnak jelezték, ha mások is a közelben voltak, hogy mennyire szeretik egymást.

– Tavasz.

***Vége***

****

* Latin kifejezés, jelentése: Új esély.


End file.
